Ikiryou
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: It was never a secret, but now, Lee doesn't want to tell. He was different from the others yet not so different from some. He had a lot more in common with Naruto and Gaara then most think...he just doesn't want them to know. Multi/Lee
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Village:** Cloud Village  
><strong>Class:<strong> Demon  
><strong>Tail Number:<strong> Nibi (Two)  
><strong>Type:<strong> Cat  
><strong>Imbued Within:<strong> Rock Lee

Nibi is one of the "bijuu", a tailed beast of the ancient world. Seeking a way to create a ninja with a large amount of chakra that would be an unstoppable machine, the Nibi was placed inside Hidden Cloud shinobi Rock Lee. Nibi has been refered to as an "ikiryou" or living ghost.

Little is known about the Nibi and its abilities. In mythology the two-tailed cats were said to have the ability to manipulate the dead like puppets and have been associated with strange fires and occurrences. Nibi has been shown to use fire in its attacks and its nickname brings to mind the dead manipulation abilities.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, people would understand that Lee is the perfect uke~!**

**Warning: Yaoi, hotness, cuteness, and more. Also UKE Lee! 3 and Seme ... I don't know yet.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A/N: Yosh! Hello there! It is me, FlippedOutFlippy! I came up with an idea of 'What if Lee was actually a demon holder?' and I wanted to write it~ XD Wish me luck! Oh, and Lee will be acting very feminine, and cat-like in this fiction for obvious reasons. So I imagine, his movements seem very sensual at times. ALSO! He always has his eyes half open, like bedroom eyes~ lol_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself_

**Bold is Demon's talking**

_**Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ikiryou**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_When he was a child, Lee was the happiest boy in the neighborhood. In his home town of Kuma, also known as the village Hidden in the Clouds located in the Lightning Country. He had a loving mother with a big, innocent heart and a caring farther with a protective soul. At a very young age, Lee had learned to use his chakra to jump up the mountain peaks and into the clouds. He loved the feeling of flying in the sky._

_There were bad things in his life too though. He hated the special 'training' that he had to go through in order to control something inside him._

_'The two-tailed beast' they said. Lee needed to control the 'demon' inside him._

_They said that they 'sealed' it inside him when he was only two years old and that he would live with it forever, and become a Kuma ninja._

_Only that wasn't the only training he had gotten. Lee had never told anyone but he had actually began speaking with the tailed beast inside him and learned many things from the female demon named Matatabi. Matatabi taught him everything she knew, for she just wanted to get along with her host._

_By the time he was six, Lee was well on his way to becoming a great Kuma ninja but something horrible happened._

_He was trying a new training regimen that the elders gave to him at home but it went completely wrong. He couldn't control the fire that belonged to Matatabi and set his own home on fire. Lee could only watch in horror as the huge flames engulfed his home, trapping his parents in the death trap that was their house._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" He had screamed, trying to go in to save them when he felt his mind grow so fuzzy and dim._

_"Mata-san...?" He mumbled confused before falling unconscious._

_The rest was only a blur, as if he was dreaming. He could only vaguely recall Kuma ninja storming into his training area. No one tried to enter the burning house, no one tried to save his parents, instead, they attacked him._

_Lee's body had moved without him controlling it and Matatabi defended them, but it wasn't enough, in order to get away, she would have to hurt Lee by pushing to far, and she couldn't do that. So Lee was captured and knocked out._

_When Lee awoke, he was in a dark cell. Stone walls from three sides and iron bars on one, blocking him from freedom. Seals were on those bars as well. With a little frown, Lee got up and touched, only to get burned. He yelped in pain and started tearing up. On the opposite side of the bars, a door opened, and an older man came in._

_"E-Elder?" Lee stuttered, "W-What is going on? Why am I here, sir?"_

_"You were possessed, and because of that, your family is dead."_

_"W-what?" Lee whimpered and shook his head, "No, you are lying! Th-they cannot-!"_

_"Silence!" The Elder roared, making Lee flinch and quiet down._

_"We had given you the chance to live in peace, as long as you obeyed our rules. You have not. From now on, this is your new home. You will spend your days and nights in this room, only to be let out to train. That is it. Am I understood."_

_Lee nodded, frightened._

_"Good. Goodbye." The Elder said then left, closing the door and leaving Lee in darkness._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee's eyes snapped open before he was fully awake, he shuddered slightly at his memory and sat up. He grimaced slightly as the skin on his back pulled. They might be old wounds, but on days like this, they felt freshly healed. His skin felt tight and uncomfortable, and he didn't want to think of the past anymore.

_**'Mother?' **_Lee thought to the demon in his head, _**'How long has it been since we had come to Konoha?**_'

'**What makes you ask, little one?**'

_**'Just...memories...' **_Lee smiled sadly then got up, _**'I...I had a nightmare...of the first night.'**_

'**We have been here for two years.**' Matatabi's voice was sad in Lee's head.

"That is right...I am fourteen now. I have been in my Genin team for almost a year." Lee spoke to Matatabi and himself. He closed his eyes and frowned.

"I...I still do not know if I like being here..."

'**There is not much we can do little one. At least, this place is better than that cage...**' It hurt Matatabi to say it but it was the truth.

"That is true..." Lee agreed then stood from his bed.

Lee walked nude in his shabby apartment. He went to his closet and pulled out a tight black turtle neck and tight black spandex pants. He pulled on black ninja shoes that went up to mid calf, then pulled on black fingerless gloves as well. The only skin that was showing was his fingers, toes, and face, all of which were as pale as snow.

Lee braided his waist length hair then looked at himself in his mirror. He nodded to himself, deciding that he looked alright, like usual, and wrapped his headband around his slender waist. Last, he wrapped his weapons pouch around his right thigh and put his leg weights on under his shoes before slinking out of his apartment.

'**Are you going to keep hiding your ability to use jutsu?**' Matatabi questioned in Lee's head.

'_**Yes. I do not want anyone to know. It is better that they think me weak, just in case...'**_

'**Just in case they find out about me...?**'

'_**Yes. You know how they treat Kurama...I just want to be invisible. That's it.' **_He knew it was slightly dumb, after all, some knew who...what he was. But even that was a select few. Only two people knew for sure in this village. The rest...found him disconcerting at times. At least, the one's with doubts did.

'**You should befriend him...**' Matatabi broke Lee out of his quiet thoughts and he smiled.

_**'Kurama or Naruto?'**_

'**Both really, but for now, the holder would suffice.**'

Lee smiled again, laughing quietly to himself. He kept walking towards the training grounds, keeping to the shadows and being unnoticed.

_**'Of course, but do you really think I could make...'friends', mother?'**_

'**I do not think it would be to hard, little one. Be polite, be kind, and he will ally himself with you in due time. I do wonder though, how much control does Kurama have over the child...**'

_**'Yes...I do not think he has much. I doubt that Kurama would be the one to 'prank' the village. But I would not know completely, I have not truly met him.**_'

'**Actually, he liked causing mayhem. He is a trickster, that is what foxes are. Maybe hints of his personality have gone into Naruto?**'

_**'Oh? Is that what happened between us?'**_

'**We have been around each other, day in and day out for years, little one. It is safe to assume that you have taken after me intimately.**' Matatabi's voice was amused and fond at the same time.

Lee laughed quietly again, he smiled lovingly in thought of his 'mother' and was about to continue the conversation when he noticed a familiar boy running towards him, not realizing that he was there.

'_**What was that saying, mother? Speak of the devil and he shall appear?' **_Lee smiled at Matatabi's laughter and stepped into Naruto's path.

Naruto didn't even notice Lee until it was to late. The blond boy crashed into Lee, sending them to the ground. Lee cushioned their fall as much as he could, curling his body around Naruto to protect the younger boy from any damage.

Lee let out a small gasp as his body hit the ground hard. He was more stunned than hurt. He sat up slowly, still slightly keeping his arms around Naruto. Then he looked down at the boy.

"Are you alright-?" Lee had to bite his tongue before he said 'little one', a habit he picked up from 'Mother'.

Naruto's head shot up in surprise then he quickly pulled himself from Lee's arms, "Y-Yea, sorry 'bout that! I didn't see ya there, hehe..." He rubbed the back of his head then fixed his goggles by habit.

"That is alright. I am just glad that you were not hurt." Lee stood up, brushing the dirt off his body, then offered his hand to Naruto with a kind smile.

Naruto blushed slightly and took Lee's hand. He didn't know why, but something about Lee just called out to him. He shook his head then grinned widely at Lee.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?" Naruto found himself eager to hear it for some reason.

"It is a pleasure to meet the famous Uzumaki Naruto." Lee giggled softly, his movements feminine as he wrapped one arm around his own waist and covered his parted lips with the other. He placed that hand on his opposite hip then continued, "I am Rock Lee."

"Hiya! O-hey, that headband! You're a ninja!" Naruto grinned excitedly.

Lee giggled again and nodded, "Yes, indeed I am. Just a Genin right now though, as I am sure you will be too, soon."

"Course! Imma be a Hokage one day! Believe it!"

"Believe it, I do. I have no doubt that you will, one day." Lee said in a fond tone, smiling gently at Naruto. He watched Naruto blush and rub the back of his head as he grinned. Lee slightly did want to stay and talk but knew he had to hurry and go to his team.

Lee sighed and said, "I am sorry, I must go now Naruto-kun. I need to go train."

"Oh, yea! Course! Talk to you later?" His voice was slightly hopeful even though he tried to hide it.

Lee smiled and giggled softly, "Of course!" he said, "I would be very disappointed if I do not get to talk to the future Hokage again soon." Lee winked and pet Naruto's head gently. He leaned down for a moment and kissed Naruto's cheek before leaving. Lee didn't look back, so he didn't see Naruto standing there with wide eyes and a completely red face.

Lee walked to his training grounds and immediately saw Tenten and Neji but no Gai. With a little hum, he walked over to them and leaned against a tree right next to them. He subtly flexed his hands, feeling the odd urge to drag his sharp nails down the tree to clean and sharpen them further. An amused smile made it's way onto his face, really, he took on too many cat-like qualities...

Neji looked back at Lee for a few moments before slowly turning towards him. His eyes were narrowed as he suddenly spoke, saying, "As always, why do you not use your chakra? I can see that your paths are undamaged."

Lee rolled his head towards Neji at the familiar question -really, Neji asked him at the beginning of every month.- and smiled slowly, saying, "I still do not need to answer that."

Neji glared angrily at Lee and stepped up to the boy. He looked right into Lee's eyes as he bit out, "Why is it so hard to answer...What are you up to?"

Lee grinned widely and pushed away from the tree. He stepped up to Neji, pressing their bodies together, before purring, "You know~, you are pretty cute when you assert yourself~"

Neji's face turned red immediately and he shot backwards. His blush grew even darker as Lee laughed at him. He opened his mouth to shout at Lee but Gai chose that moment to appear in a puff of smoke, distracting them.

Gai looked around slightly confused as to what had been happening but then grinned widely, his white teeth sparkling. He laughed and called his student's youthful then told them what they were to be doing that day. There were no missions for them so they were just training instead.

The day passed on like that, with Lee, Neji, and Tenten training together on all their specialties. Lee trained harshly on Taijutsu and was pulled away to secretly add a few more pounds to his weights. Lee felt thankful to Gai for everything that he was doing, and told him so in not so many words. Gai had just laughed and patted Lee's back, saying that Lee was his precious student, he would always help, no matter what.

The words made his heart pang but he pushed away the feeling and went back to training with speaking with 'Mother'.

'**Despite how odd that man is. I like him, he is very...kind, and his kindness is not false.**' Matatabi spoke in Lee's head. Lee glanced at Gai and gave a mental nod to Matatabi.

'_**Yes, I...I admire him...maybe.**_' The thought made Lee blush slightly. He never admired or looked up to anyone before. It was an odd but warm feeling. '_**I feel like...I want to make him proud of me...is that strange?**_'

There was a warm laugh echoing in Lee's head before Matatabi replied '**No, not at all. I think you have chosen a fine person to look up to, despite his eccentric ways.**'

Lee smiled to himself, feeling slightly proud just from that. Matatabi was really like a mother to him, so the fact that she was proud of his choice made him feel warm inside.

Hours later, when the sun was disappearing under the tree line, Gai called the training to a halt and told them all to go home. Lee wiped away his sweat and immediately wanted to take a bath and get clean. He hated being dirty.

With that thought in mind, Lee left the training area first. He took a shortcut through the village streets but did not go onto the roof's. A familiar sound made him stop after five minutes of light running and he looked towards Ichiraku, the Ramen stand. Lee smiled slightly as he saw Naruto with the Academy teacher Iruka. He walked a little closer to say hello but froze at what he heard.

They were talking about him...

"Naruto... I know your happy at making a shinobi friend but, I want you to be careful around that guy. He's dangerous..." Iruka said in a quiet concerned tone.

"Wha? Why? Lee's cool, and really really nice!" Naruto said confused but grinning.

Iruka reached over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I can't say much, just be careful. Trust me on this."

Lee felt himself smile widely though he felt burning anger on the inside. Someone, who didn't even know who he was...was... '_So this is how it is..._' he thought to himself before turning on his heel, '_Alright. It does not matter anyway._'

Lee continued walking back to his apartment, vowing to stay away. After all...he was 'dangerous'.

'**...I am sorry little one...**'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning~ Lee is pretty much going to be with everyone. Aaaand, he will be on the sensual side. He was raised by a cat after all~ buwahahaha!

P.S. It will be about two weeks for every new update from now on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself_

**Bold is Demon's talking**

_**Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Ikiryou**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee kept himself busy the following week. All he did was train, sleep, and eat. Anytime he saw Naruto, he would leave before the blond could see him, then go to the training grounds to work off some frustration.

He didn't know why Iruka's words irritated him so badly. The thought of Naruto believing the Chunin made Lee's skin prickle uncomfortably and his hands flex as if wanting to carve something up. Lee shook his head harshly and aimed one last kick to the thick training log he had been attacking for the last twenty minutes. He wasn't even sweating yet but could take no more of it.

He needed to take a bath. That would calm him down...

Lee turned and walked from the training area. His fingers twitched and he clenched his hands into fists. He took slight comfort in the bite of his nails almost piercing his skin through his gloves. Lee closed his black pearl eyes for a moment then sighed, slowly forcing himself to relax.

'**Come now little one...why do we not go to that meadow we found a few weeks back after your bath?**' Matatabi said in a gentle tone.

'_**Yes, that would be nice. I really do like that flower field.**_' Lee smiled softly then began walking a little faster. A voice shouting his name made Lee stop before it even registered in his mind. He slowly turned as he recognized the voice and smiled without feeling it.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Lee said in a quaint tone.

"Hey Lee!" Naruto grinned widely as he finally got to the other boy. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he put his hands behind his head, "I haven't seen you around. That mean's you've had some missions right?" Naruto sounded so excited.

Lee kept his polite smile as he told Naruto the truth, "No." he said, "I have just been avoiding you."

Naruto's grin just dropped from his face and he looked at Lee in confused hurt. His arms dropped as well and he stopped squinting his eyes to look at Lee completely with his dark blue eyes.

"W-wha?" Naruto slightly stuttered, "Why?"

For a moment, Lee actually felt regret. He bit his inner cheek, forcing back the want to hug Naruto and apologize. Instead, he said, "I overheard your conversation with Umino Iruka last week. As I am...apparently dangerous, I have decided to stay away from you. I do not want to ruin your chances of becoming Hokage."

Naruto stared at Lee with slightly wide eyes and felt himself begin to blush. His ears burned and the color was slowly spreading to his cheeks as well. He laughed and grinned, trying to distract himself from the odd, somehow pleasantly queasy feeling in his stomach, then said, "Nah, you don't have to do that! I'll become Hokage no matter what! Believe it!"

Lee blinked at Naruto's reaction and earnest expression. Finally, Lee just had to smile warmly at Naruto. He reached out and gently ran his hand through Naruto's hair, saying, "Of course. I will never doubt that."

'**Kurama's holder seems to be quickly attatching himself to you.**' Matatabi said in a fond tone.

'_**Yes, it is kind of...really cute.**_' Lee thought in an equally fond tone.

After a moment, Lee let his hand drop, barely letting his fingers brush Naruto's cheek. He noticed Naruto's slightly disappointed expression before it quickly disappeared and had to smile. He placed his hand on his out jutted hip and aimed his smile at Naruto, saying, "You know what? You want to go get something to eat? My treat."

"Yea!" Naruto exclaimed, slightly jumping in the air, "Let's go get some ramen!"

Lee covered his mouth in a dainty manner as he giggled. He gave Naruto a short nod the held out his hand to Naruto, saying, "Yes...let us go."

Naruto looked at Lee's hand and felt himself blush again. He looked away, slightly grinning in excitement as he reached and took Lee's hand. Then he pulled Lee along, saying, "To Ichiraku!"

Lee laughed lightly as he was pulled along. He quickened his pace to walk right beside Naruto and smiled down at him. Soon, Lee found himself in Ichiraku, sitting at the bar, right next to Naruto. They ordered their food then Lee halfway turned to the blond and said, "How have you been, Naruto-kun?"

"Really good! I gotta go to the academy a lot though, so I see the bastard every day." Naruto frowned heavily but then grinned sheepishly, saying " I hate going to classes but I'll be graduating to a Genin in a week anyway so it doesn't matter!" his grin grew.

Lee smiled fondly at Naruto and said, "How grand~"

Naruto slightly blushed and quickly went back to eating, shoveling the noodles into his mouth.

"Slow down, Naruto-kun. I do not want you to choke." Lee said gently

Naruto looked at Lee slightly surprised then grinned and nodded, saying "Alright.". His heart jumped in his chest at Lee's worry.

After a while of them eating -with Lee laughing at how much Naruto could eat- Lee said that he should be heading home. At Naruto's poorly hidden disappointed look, he leaned down and lightly kissed Naruto's cheek again and said, "I will see you again soon." before paying for the food and leaving.

On the way back to his apartment, he heard Matatabi say,

'**Do you plan on seeing him often?**'

'_**Kind of...Maybe...I do not know. I think, we shall see.**_'

'**I believe that we will. If by us finding him or him finding us, I can feel how fond you really are about him. I think he feels the same way.**' Matatabi said, teasing at the end.

Lee blushed softly, '_**I can not help but to treat him this way. He just seems...so young...**_'

'**...Yes...**' Matatabi said slowly, her voice slightly sad yet thankful

'_**His dream will be difficult to achieve...I...I do not think he even knows what he is...**_' Lee frowned slightly as he opened his apartment door. He stripped as he walked through his 'home' and made his way into the bathroom, the only part he actually liked about the place. For how shabby everything else was, the bathroom was big and nice with a constant flow of hot water.

'**Neither do I...I hope he does not find out the hard way...**'

'_**As do I, Mother...as do I.**_' Lee stepped into his now full bathtub and sunk into the hot water, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly.

He let his head loll back then felt his ears twitch as he head a soft noise coming from his bedroom. A flare of chakra told him who it was. Lee felt himself slightly smile and called out,

"In here!"

He listened to the quiet footsteps then tilted his head back to look at his bathroom door. He refrained from purring as he eagerly waited.

The door opened and the man in the doorway faltered for a split second before smiling.

"I didn't know this was your bathroom." He said, his tone amused.

Lee giggled softly and turned in the tub. He lay his arms on the edge and stared at the man, saying, "Sorry Kashi-kun, I thought you did. Oh well~"

Kakashi chuckled good-naturally and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms.

"How have you been, Lee. Settled yet?"

"I have been as normal as I always will. Settling does not matter." Lee said calmly.

"Lord Hokage hopes that you will come to treat Konoha as your home, you know that."

"Of course..." Lee held back a grimace. What home did he truly have? None. He would never have a home again. No one would ever love him like his parents had, and no matter how 'Mother' teased, he just knew that he would never actually find a mate.

"But," Lee said, hiding his inner thought's with a teasing tone, "Hokage-sama should know, my home is you Kashi-kun~"

Kakashi chuckled again, his eye crinkling in amusement, "You make an old man feel so young."

"I like them older. Experienced." Lee said, his smile widening. He looked at Kakashi intently, searching to see if he was making Kakashi feel flustered at all. He wanted to win their little game dammit.

"I do have plenty."

There it was! Lee could barely see it but it was still there, a faint red on the tips of Kakashi's ear. He grinned widely, like a cat who caught a canary.

"Anyway." Kakashi said quickly, "I've just come to see how you have been. Lord Hokage has been wanting to make sure that you've been...getting along, with your team. It has been a year."

"Of course, of course... We have been _getting along_ just fine. You do not need to worry, Kashi-kun, I will not unleash Ikiryou on anyone. I am in control." Lee cut to the chase, smiling without feeling it.

"Glad to hear it." Kakashi said, sounding like he was smiling but his visible eye was no longer crinkled.

Kakashi suddenly walked forward and crouched to Lee's height. He reached out and placed his hand on Lee's head for a moment, almost...petting Lee's hair before standing once again.

"I'll be going now, people to see, old ladies to help." Kakashi said with a nonchalant wave of his hand before leaving the bathroom then Lee's apartment.

Lee let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped against his tub.

'_**I never know what that man is thinking...**_'

'**Yes...neither do I.**'

'_**But...he still does not seem so bad...**_'

'**Nonetheless, he would kill us without a thought if ordered to.**'

For some reason, Lee felt himself become depressed. He nodded in reply to Mother's words and continued with his bath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the next few days, Lee purposely sought Naruto out at random points of the day, even picking him up from the academy to treat him to ramen at Ichiraku's. It felt like the least he could do was be a giving...friend, of sorts, to Naruto while he grows, and hopefully, he could take the brunt of the scorn Naruto had received for far to long.

Only a day before the Genin test, Lee stood waiting outside the Academy, leaning against the tree with a lone swing on it. He frowned in a slightly lazy manner as he watched the students leave one by one, but no Naruto. After a few more moments, which was odd considering Naruto was usually among the first out, Lee stopped a random boy, not actually realizing that it was Uchiha Sasuke until he looked at the clan mark on his clothing.

"Excuse me, but do you know a boy named Naruto?" Lee still asked politely, smiling with his eyes half mast as usual.

Sasuke turned, frowning slightly. He shrugged and said, "Yea, he's been held back by Iruka-sensei."

Lee stared at Sasuke for a moment, a sharp pang of remembrance flowing through him. He mentally shook it off and nodded, leaning back against the tree with a quiet sigh. What did Naruto do now? '_Silly boy..._' Lee thought fondly.

"You're a Genin?" Sasuke said, catching Lee's attention.

Lee glanced at Sasuke with an eyebrow slightly raised. A slow smile stretched his lips as he automatically purred, "Yes~. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke's expression turned surprised for a split second before Lee noticed the boy's ears gaining a red tint to them. He shoved his hands into his pockets before saying, "Why are you waiting for the dope?" instead of answering why.

Lee looked at Sasuke straight on at that point. He slowly tilted his head then leaned towards Sasuke, almost purring, "Why so curious...little Uchiha~?" again as he reached out to the boy.

As soon as his fingers touched Sasuke's cheek, the Uchiha jolted back. He exhaled slightly harshly and began breathing slightly heavy as if he had been holding his breath.

"What did you just do?!" He said with a slight hint of panicked confusion.

Lee hummed curiously and pointed to himself, saying, "Me? What do you mean~?"

"You-!" Sasuke cut himself off, his ears turning red again and the color slowly trying to spread. He couldn't say that he had felt like he had been hypnotized as soon as he looked into Lee's eyes, that he had even held his breath in some sort of 'anticipation'. It had only been Lee's warm touch to his cheek that had snapped him out of it.

"Nothing." Sasuke scoffed quickly before leaving even quicker.

Lee tilted his head in confusion, for once honestly not knowing what he had did. He pouted slightly as he heard Mother laughing in his head and questioned her in a slightly irritated manner. She took it in stride, teasing him instead by saying,

'**I believe you are gaining a little following, little one. I applaud you, your choices of a future mates are astounding.**'

Lee blinked, frowning, then began blushing darkly as he finally understood her meaning.

'_**Mother!**_' Lee cried out in embarrassment. He covered his face as her laughing grew but quickly forced himself to look normal as he heard Naruto call out his name excitedly. Lee turned and smiled at Naruto, saying the first thing he would always ask.

"Ramen?" He questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Yea!" Naruto nodded eagerly and grabbed Lee's hand out of a now familiar habit. Lee always offered his hand so Naruto finally just began grabbing it without prompting, though it still made his heart jump in his chest.

Lee giggled and followed Naruto to Ichiraku Ramen. He sits next to Naruto at the bar and ordered his own food after Naruto. When they began eating, Lee mostly watched Naruto instead. Lee slowly ate his own food then found himself reaching out to the other boy. He let his fingers softly comb through Naruto's hair, causing the academy student to turn to him.

"Why do you do that?" Naruto asked, feeling confused.

"You do not like it?" Lee asked instead.

"N-No! I like it!, just...no one else does this. Especially not to me."

Lee looked at Naruto's face, seeing a hidden sadness. He smiled warmly at the boy and said, "Well, I am not them, am I?" then laughed softly.

He continued to card his fingers through Naruto's yellow spikes and said in a dream-like tone, "I like your hair. It is very soft and looks like the sun." Lee's smile grew as he continued, "It suits you quite well."

Naruto looked at Lee in surprise then grinned, chuckling in an embarrassed manner. He stuttered slightly as he said, "I-ah..I like your hair too. Looks really soft and shiny." Naruto felt himself blush hard and hoped that Lee couldn't tell.

Lee laughed happily and grabbed his braid. He grinned as he brushed the end of his braid against Naruto's cheek.

"You smell nice." Naruto suddenly blurt out then his cheeks turned a dark red color.

Lee blinked then grinned again. For a moment, Lee felt his heart warm in his chest as he thought, '_So...cute~_'

"Oh?" Lee said in a slight teasing tone, "What do I smell like?"

"U-um, k-kinda like, u-uh...honey?"

"I smell like honey?" Lee grinned and giggled as Naruto quickly nodded, his face glowing red. Lee leaned close to Naruto and sniffed him quietly. He hummed after a moment and said, "You smell like...Oh! Spice! Like curry spices!", purring at the end.

Naruto glanced at Lee and shyly asked if Lee liked that smell.

Lee nodded happily and said, "I love curry. It is my favorite food! It is so tasty!"

Naruto slowly grinned then began to laugh, causing Lee to pout.

"What is so funny?"

"N-nothing!" Naruto quickly said, having no courage to say that he thought Lee looked so cute when he perked up at talking about curry. He instead said, "Well, curry can't beat ramen!"

"Yeah? I have to argue with that. " Lee teased, grinning widely, showing all his bright teeth for the first time.

Lee suddenly put down the money for the ramen then stood. He leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek before saying, "I must be going now, Naru-kun~. I will be seeing you tomorrow." then left.

The next day, Lee got up early and hand made box of cupcakes then a box of special onigiri after a moment of thought. When he was done, he headed to the academy in time for when the student's would come out.

When he got there, he saw that the graduating student's were already out. He looked around but could not see Naruto anywhere. Lee frowned and walked closer, holding the two bento shaped boxes to his hip. He frowned a little more as a fifth look around still showed that Naruto wasn't there. His gaze suddenly caught Sasuke standing alone and he quickly walked over.

"Little Uchiha!"

Sasuke automatically stopped then turned to Lee, saying, "Don't call me that."

Lee ignored that, saying, "Do you know where Naruto-kun is?"

"No." Sasuke said, frowning then turned to leave. He stopped again as Lee called him 'Little Uchiha' again and turned back to growl at Lee but instead stumbled as something was suddenly in front of his face. He made a slight confused sound as he looked at the white bento box.

"I heard you like rice-balls. So I made you some with bonita filling." Lee said with a little, almost fond, smile.

"T-tch." Sasuke blushed, turning his head away from even as he grabbed the box. His blush grew as he mumbled, "Thanks." actually feeling very happy. He loved rice-balls with bonita filling.

Lee smiled and briefly let his hand stroke Sasuke's hair before he took off to find Naruto. About five minutes later, Lee found the blond haired boy but he was talking to a Chunin. Lee frowned slightly then sighed, deciding to talk to Naruto tomorrow instead.

Only, that night, Lee woke to a strange feeling of disturbance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning~ Lee is pretty much going to be with everyone. Aaaand, he will be on the sensual side. He was raised by a cat after all~ buwahahaha!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself_

**Bold is Demon's talking**

_**Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Ikiryou**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee stood from his bed and walked to his window. He pushed it open, and barely shivered as the night air teased his naked body. A flare of familiar chakra made him frown and he quickly but on his tight black turtle neck and tight black spandex pants, forgoing his ninja boots and gloves for now.

He leaped out of his room, his bare feet barely touching the roof beside his apartment before going to the next one. Lee's eyes narrowed as he noticed other shinobi jumping around as if searching for someone. He frowned and another flux of chakra that tied to him had Lee turning sharply and heading into the training area of the forest.

'_**Mother...**_'

'**I know, it feels like Naruto.**'

Lee nodded sharply and quickened his leaps. His eyes darted back and forth, looking for the blond he had come to know within a couple months. He stopped on one tree as he finally found him. The tree not even rustling with his abrupt and quiet stop.

His eyes widened at the large scroll that was on Naruto's back but still stayed quiet. He calmly watched as Naruto tried, again and again, to master a jutsu he called 'Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Lee noticed Naruto's lack of hiate-ate and slowly began piecing things together. But he didn't have all the information, so he sat there.

Waiting.

Lee didn't know how much time had passed until the Chunin Iruka came to the clearing. He listened to their conversation and found himself trying to withhold a growl. How dare this...Mizuki, lie to his Naruto!

Lee stifled a surprised sound as Iruka pushed Naruto out of the path of flying kunai's. He still kept quiet, knowing that this was not his story, that he should not reveal himself at all tonight. Mizuki's speech had Lee biting his lip until it bled. He dug his nails turned to claws into his legs and forced himself not to move.

Iruka's speech to Naruto had Lee tearing up. It hit to close to home but he ignored his own feelings. A sense of pride filled him for a moment for Iruka but Lee leaped from the tree, following Naruto quickly. Sensing where Naruto was, only by the demon in his body.

He stopped in the tree above Naruto and looked down to him. He wanted to jump down and hold the Kyuubi vessel tightly but stopped himself. Iruka's second speech had Lee smiling and he leaned against the tree as Naruto attacked Mizuki, stopping him from killing Iruka.

Lee mentally giggled as Naruto pummeled Mizuki and closed his eyes for a moment.

'_Alright Iruka...I concede, you are not a bad guy after all._' Lee let out a breathless laugh as Iruka told Naruto that he graduated and stood.

'_**I feel...proud...**_' Lee thought, letting Mother hear him. He felt his eyes burn even though his heart was light in happiness.

'**Of course.**'

Lee left the clearing, never letting anyone see him. He winced as the morning light slightly burnt his eyes and went back to his apartment.

"I wonder if I can get a nap before meeting with the team..." Lee said to himself as he jumped into his apartment room.

He closed the window and fell into his bed, not bothering to remove his clothing as he usually did. He gave one cat-like yawn and slipped into slumber quickly after asking Mother to wake him in a few hours...or more.

Three hours later, Lee woke up with a sharp gasp, his body trembling. He stared blindly at his wall and curled in on himself, terrified.

'**Lee! Lee, what is wrong!?**' Matatabi asked frantically.

"N-nightmare." Lee croaked, still shaking.

'**...Do you wish to talk about it...?**' She asked slowly, concerned.

"No I-...I am fine..." Lee inhaled deeply then stood from his bed. Not wanting to go back to sleep, he put on the rest of his outfit -boots, weights, gloves, hiate-ate, and pouch- before leaving his apartment. He did not eat breakfast, feeling like he would just throw it back up if he did.

Lee walked to his training area where his team waited for their sensei. He leaned against a tree and stayed quiet. He looked at the ground, thinking to himself. He remnants of his nightmare still clinging to him like a second skin. He tried to breath as steadily as he could.

"Why so quiet, Lee?" Tenten suddenly asked. Lee was never this quiet, usually he was teasing Neji.

Lee looked up and gave a lidded smile, "Oh~? I am sorry Tenten, I will never ignore you again!"

Tenten rolled her eyes amused, saying, "Sorry I asked. You're as normal as ever."

Lee continued to smile without feeling it and shrugged. He couldn't wait until Gai showed up. He sighed in relief as Gai showed up in a poof of smoke. He got to training immediately, away from the others.

He walked up to his training tree and began hitting it immediately, trying to forget the nightmare.

Lee flinched as he suddenly felt a cold sweat envelop him and faltered in his hits. He stopped and leaned against the thick trunk, breathing heavily as he tried not to let himself feel claustrophobic.

'_How stupid! I should not be feeling like this! It is over! I am not caged anymore!_' Lee gripped the trunk tightly, slightly cracking the bark.

'**Kitten please, tell me what is wrong...**' Matatabi said quietly, her voice worried. Lee wasn't letting her hear his thoughts, she could tell, and it only made her worry more.

"I am fine...nothing is wrong. I am perfectly fine." Lee said out loud, "It does not affect me, I am past it. I am fine."

Matatabi went silent, knowing Lee felt the opposite but not being able to help.

"What are you talking about." Neji's voice cut in, making Lee flinch and almost send a kunai into Neji's head. His eyes flashed white for a moment but Lee still had his forehead pressed against the tree.

"Hm~?" Lee questioned in a light tone, pulling away from the tree, "What ever do you mean Ne-ji~" he purred, as if nothing happened.

Neji glared at Lee and practically stomped towards the boy. He gripped Lee's shoulder, forcing him to turn around then pushed him against the tree, "Don't play around!"

Lee grinned even as his eyes went cold and reflective, "Why do you care?!" He matched Neji's tone. They glared at each other before Lee leaned against the tree again, as if Neji wasn't pinning him against it.

"Just leave me alone _Hyuuga._ This is of no concern to you." Lee hissed lowly

"Of course it is!" Neji growled, glaring harder. His grip tightened on Lee's arms and he took a step closer to Lee, almost pressing their bodies together.

Lee grit his teeth together, feeling his hair stand on end in irritation. He leaned his head towards Neji's, leaving barely five inches between them as he hissed, "Why?!"

"You're my teammate!"

"You do not care! Do not pretend!"

"Yes I do! I always have!"

Lee went silent, staring at Neji wide eyed as Neji's eyes went wide as well and his ears and cheeks turned red. Lee snatched Neji's hand, stopping the Hyuuga as he tried to run.

"W-wait!" He said, his voice cracking.

Neji froze then slowly looked at Lee. He stood straighter as if waiting for something unpleasant but accepting it.

"You...you care?..." Lee whispered, looking down at Neji's hand instead of his eyes, "...Why?..No one..no one actually _cares_ about me. What makes you different!?" he tightened his grip on Neji's hand, needing an answer.

Neji stared at Lee's face, wondering if Lee knew how...vulnerable, he looked right now. He frowned out of reflex, his cheeks tinting red. He didn't know how to answer without revealing how much he actually liked Lee. Though Lee was odd and somehow flirty without actually being flirty, Neji found him cute and always wanted to- Neji blushed and looked away. He knew he couldn't think that way. No matter what, he knew it wasn't in his future, his destiny, that Lee was with him.

Lee frowned at the lack of answer and dropped Neji's hand. He guessed that he had been right. Neji didn't care, just like everyone else. He was disposable after all, unneeded and only useful when his skills were needed. Lee smiled bitterly.

"Forget it then..." He said, turning away from his current team mate.

'**Kitten...**' Matatabi's voice was sad inside Lee's head.

'_**Please. Just...do not say anything else.**_' Lee immediately thought to the demon inside him.

"No!" Neji suddenly reached out, grabbing Lee's wrist without thinking. He felt his face go red as Lee looked at him in surprise and quickly looked away. He grit his teeth in frustration and held Lee's wrist a little tighter, but not painfully so.

"I... I just do, alright, and I know the others do as well."

Lee looked at Neji, his face blank for just a moment before his lips formed a smile, his eyes blank and reflective.

"Alright, I believe you..." Lee said, humming a little laugh that sounded fake to his ears.

Neji grit his teeth then did something that not even he thought he would do. He pulled Lee forward and into his arms. He hugged Lee tightly, hiding his own red face as he did so.

"I'm not lying dammit. You've been with us for years, of course I-we care, idiot." They might have been teammates for a year, but before that they had been classmates. Neji still remembered those days clearly.

Lee stared at Neji for a while then slowly smiled.

"Alright. I believe you." Lee repeated, but it sounded different this time. He took a step forward and was suddenly hugging Neji, his arms wrapped firmly around Neji's shoulders as he whispered, "...Thank you."

Neji blushed darkly. He stood there, frozen, for just a moment, before slowly hugging Lee back. He guiltily took pleasure from the contact, knowing that it might never happen again, and just made a noise of acceptance.

Lee giggled at the noise and shook his head, feeling amused. He pulled away and smiled at his teammate, then, he turned away, saying, "Really...thank you, Neji."

Neji gave a short nod even though Lee's back was now facing him. He quietly watched Lee walk away but felt slightly accomplished by what happened. Now, he felt closer to the leaf-nin, even if it was only by a little.

Lee slowly made his way away from the training grounds, feeling slightly drained from his 'discussion'. Yet, he suddenly remembered that today, Naruto would be meeting his new sensei. Lee eagerly latched onto the thought and wondered who it could be. He hoped it would be someone kind, Naruto deserved someone kind. Lee then wondered who Naruto's teammates would be.

'_**How funny would it be, if Naruto-kun got paired with the one he calls 'The Bastard'.**_' Lee giggled to himself.

'**Poetic justice I would say.**' Matatabi immediately replied, eager to keep Lee's mind on something happier as well.

'_**It is a bit early but, should we go see?**_'

'**I think we should.**'

Lee gave a short nod and quickly made his way towards the academy. He was taking the long way, enjoying the sunlight, when someone dropped right in front of him. Lee blinked then raised an amused eyebrow.

"Kashi-kun~" Lee said.

"Oh, Lee. I didn't see you there." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, his eye crinkling as he smiled under his mask.

"Oh? Is that why you dropped down right in front of me then? Though, It is a pleasant sight for sore eyes~." Lee smiled, slowly -teasingly- letting his eyes roam Kakashi's body as he started walking again.

"Continue doing that and I might skip. You wouldn't want me to strain these old bone's would you?" Kakashi said, chuckling. He fell into step right beside Lee, heading towards somewhere that Lee didn't know.

"I would love to strain those 'old bones', but not while skipping." Lee looked at Kakashi from the corner of his eyes, "I like _dancing_ more."

"Dancing? Hm...I don't think I've danced in a while."

"I am willing to get you back in practice~" Lee barely stopped himself from giggling as he purposely licked his lips while gazing at Kakashi. He looked for the signs again, hoping he could win another round when Kakashi just suddenly smiled.

"I like the sound of that, but I think I'd leave you _breathless_ too soon." There was something about the way Kakashi put an emphasis on that one word that had Lee fighting back a shiver. Kakashi's eyes crinkled like the devil as he spied a faint blush on Lee's cheeks. He chuckled again then said

"You should head to the platform next to the academy."

Lee quietly looked at Kakashi for a few moments then smiled and nodded his acceptance, "Duly noted." he said before taking a slight turn. He paused for a moment and looked back at Kakashi who was giving a slight wave. Lee barely realized how widely he was smiling until his cheeks quickly began to ache. He slightly blushed and took off in a slight run, heading towards where Kakashi told him.

Lee sat in a tree within the platform for about five minutes before he saw Kakashi walking towards them with Naruto, Sasuke, and a pink haired girl right behind him. Lee slowly grinned, now knowing what had happened.

'_**Oh, this is good~ Kashi-kun is Naru's sensei!**_' Lee bit back a maniacal giggle even as he heard Matatabi give her own giggle as well. Lee watched Kakashi sit down on the railing, facing the other three children and quickly listened, wanting to know what was going to happen.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" Kakashi said, his tone completely bored, like he could be doing something better.

"Introduce ourselves? Well...what are we supposed to say?" The pink haired girl asked.

Kakashi shrugged, "Things...you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies...things like that." his tone was still bored as he crossed his arms lazily.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean, before we talk, tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said, slightly surprising Lee.

'**Oh, that was good. I doubt Hatake will actually give any information though.**' Matatabi said and Lee had to agree with her. Kakashi wasn't the type.

"Me?" Kakashi said, pointing to himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi,...things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that."

'_**Bingo, right on the mark.**_' Lee bit his lip to stop a giggle, '_**Kashi-kun is so cute and predictable.**_'

"My dreams for the future..." Kakashi continued, "Never really thought about it. As for hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

Lee smiled widely even as he could hear the girl say that that had been completely useless and they had only learned Kakashi's name.

'**You could learn a lot from someone's name.**' Matatabi said, making Lee nod

'_**True, with just his name, you can learn a lot about Kashi-kun's deeds. How strong he is, and that is all that really matters in this world...**_' Lee smiled a little bitterly.

"Okay, your turn. You on the right, you first." Kakashi said, talking about Naruto...as if he didn't know the boy.

"Believe it, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like Lee, and instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Lee gets me at Ichiraku. But I really hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobbies' eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them, and my future dream is...to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important!" Naruto couldn't stop playing with his hiate-ate as he spoke.

'_**Oh, Naruto. He should really eat something besides ramen once in a while.**_'

'**You do not help that though.**' Matatabi sounded amused, '**You keep buying that ramen for him.**'

'_**I cannot say no to him! At least, for this I cannot. It is like he is giving me puppy eyes each time...**_' Lee sighed quietly.

"Alright, next." Kakashi said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura!" The pink haired girl said, "What I like, uh..I mean, the person I like is um.." She looked towards Sasuke.

'_**Oh...this is slightly embarrassing to watch now.**_'

'**Seems like she wants to mate with one of your chosen.**'

'_**He is not a chosen!**_' Lee felt his face go completely red as he denied it, '_**I do not have any chosen!**_'

'**Please, kitten. You have four already.**'

'_**Mother! When did this happen!?**_'

'**It happened when I noticed how good they could be as mates. They need a little work but I think they would become great mates for you.**'

Lee continued to blush, burying his face in his hands. Suddenly he heard Kakashi say,

"Last one."

'_**Oh, I missed Sakura-san's introduction.**_'

"My name is...Uchiha Sasuke."

'**He sounds a little dramatic, does he not?**'

'_**Be nice.**_'

"I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything."

'**...Depressing, is he not? That needs some fixing.**'

'_**Mother!**_'

"What I have is not a dream, because I _will_ make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain...someone." Sasuke finished, leaving everyone staring at him in silence.

'**So...babies and death.**' Matatabi pitched in, making Lee want to smack his head. He felt amused at the same time though, and bit back another laugh.

'_**What an odd combination~**_' Lee finally said, mentally laughing.

"Good, you're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kinda mission are we gonna have?!" Naruto asked, voice excited.

"It's a task the the four of us will do together"

"What, what, what, what, what, what?!" Naruto repeated, making Lee smile.

"A survival exercise."

'_**Oh dear.**_' Lee listened to the following conversation, as Kakashi informed the three that chances were, they'd be sent back to the academy if they failed the exercise. He watched Kakashi say that they were dismissed then add a passing word before leaving. When Kakashi was gone, Lee smiled and quietly jumped down from the tree.

He walked over to Naruto and suddenly draped himself over the blond's shoulders, saying, "Hello, Naru-kun~!" he felt Naruto jolt in his arms and giggled, "oh, did I surprise you?"

"Lee?!" Naruto turned his head then suddenly grinned, "When did you get here?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood~. A doggy told me where to go so I followed the directions." Lee smiled with his normal lidded gaze but then pouted slightly as he said, "I tried to find you yesterday to give you a graduation present but I could not find you!"

"A present?!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling torn between guilt and relief as he only got his headband that night.

"Yosh~ I baked you some cupcakes." Lee said then suddenly looked at Sasuke who was frowning, "Hello little Uchiha-kun~! Miss me?" He couldn't help but to tease, then said, "I do hope you enjoyed your gift! I put a lot of effort into it!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned away to hide his burning ears, "Hn." he said, not willing to say that he really did like them.

"Um excuse me?" Sakura suddenly said, making Lee look at her, "Who are you?"

Lee hummed, giving Naruto a light nuzzle as he felt the boy lean against him. The he answered the girl because he knew that only Naruto knew his name.

"I am Rock Lee, a Genin. I am a friend of Naruto-kun's...and now Sasuke-kun, whether he likes it or not~." Lee smiled slightly widely as he spoke.

'**Your chosen are glaring at each other.**' Matatabi sounded amused.

Lee immediately blushed and reprimanded her but looked at the two anyway, slightly not believing it. He made a slightly confused noise as he saw that they really were glaring at each other and asked, "Hey, what is wrong?"

Naruto and Sasuke immediately stopped and looked at Lee. Naruto frowned -though, in Lee's eyes, it looked like a pout- and said, "I don't like that bastard."

Sasuke echoed the frown and said, "You're not worth the effort."

"What'd you say you bastard!?"

"Naruto!" Lee immediately said, releasing Naruto and crossing his arms, "You two are teammates now, you should try to get along."

Naruto looking torn between arguing and saying he was sorry.

Lee smiled and leaned down, quickly kissing Naruto's cheek before saying, "At least give it some thought, okay?"

Naruto's cheeks went red but he grinned widely and nodded. He put his arms behind his head, feeling like he could take on the world now.

Lee smiled again at how happy Naruto looked, then looked at Sasuke. He quickly pecked the Uchiha's cheek before the boy could move away and said, "You give it thought too."

Sasuke's entire face went red but he tried to act like it wasn't. He turned away, saying, "H-hn."

"H-hey! What are you doing to Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura suddenly said.

Lee blinked and looked at the girl. He tilted his head and said, "Giving him some advice?"

Sakura's cheeks went red in anger and she put her hands on her hips, unknowingly mimicking the pose her own mother gives her, "Not that!"

"Oh..." Lee tilted his head the other way then smiled, "You mean the kiss? Do you want one as well?"

Sakura opened her mouth to violently refuse but suddenly stopped. She tilted her own head in thought as she stared at Lee intently. Then, she suddenly smiled, as if coming to a realization, and said, "No thank you, I'm sorry for my attitude."

Lee gave a nod then just pet her head instead, saying, "Do not worry over such little things."

He then turned to Naruto and offered to take him to get ramen, missing Sakura asking Sasuke out. He giggled softly at Naruto's overly eager nod then smiled fondly as the boy grabbed his hand to get them going. Lee was about to follow when he suddenly stopped and looked back at the other two, saying, "Do you want to come with us? My treat."

Lee giggled again at Naruto's -to him- cute whine but smiled softly as Sasuke began walking towards them. Lee offered his hand only for Sasuke to blush and look away with a frown. Lee grinned slightly and hooked his arm with Sasuke's instead, making the Uchiha blush harder. He really had to much fun teasing the boy. Sakura immediately followed, walking on Sasuke's other side.

'**This is a nice little family you have forming.**' Matatabi said, a smile in her voice.

'_**Is it not?**_' Lee smiled happily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning~ Lee is pretty much going to be with everyone. Aaaand, he will be on the sensual side. He was raised by a cat after all~ buwahahaha!

Also, sorry to the guest who wanted the joint mission to wave. It's not going to happen in this story BUT! It's a really good idea so I'll put that in a different Lee story, alright?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself_

**Bold is Demon's talking**

_**Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Ikiryou**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a few months since that day where Lee ate ramen with the Genin of Team Seven. He was able to laugh with each one of them, growing close to them. He almost regretted it when he learned that Team Seven were going on their first outside mission. An escort mission, but still, he worried over them, more than he should.

On the day they were supposed to leave, Lee didn't even reveal himself to them. He just watched them leave from a tree near the gate. Lee knew that Kakashi knew he was there -he didn't really try to hide himself- but still, he couldn't say goodbye.

He had this terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Now, it was the day -almost night- that they were supposed to come back, and Lee was hesitating in meeting them at the gate. He sat by a tree in his training grounds, watching Tenten and Neji practice. His mind was not in the training area though, he kept thinking of the gate, of going there, and of the different things that could happen.

Would they be safe? Was he worrying over nothing? Or would he see one of them missing, hurt, or dead.

Lee sighed and let his head hang. He knew he was thinking to much on this but he couldn't stop himself.

"What are you doing?" Neji's voice broke through Lee's thoughts.

Lee looked up and at Neji. He tried to give his usual smile but it was weak. He looked forward and said, "So curious?...My mind will not stop thinking of bad scenarios..."

Neji leaned against the tree slowly. He stared at Lee, hiding his surprise that Lee was actually revealing what he was thinking of. They had gotten a little closer since Lee's slight melt down but not that much. So Neji spoke slowly, trying to find a way to get Lee to speak more.

"Why is that?"

"...I have made some friends..." Lee said slowly, "They went on a mission outside...I keep thinking that something bad had happened to them."

Neji went quiet, at first wanting to say that if something did happen, then it was destiny and nothing could stop that, but he couldn't. He crossed his arms, his brows furrowing slightly in thought. Then, he spoke again,

"We are ninja. We can get hurt and disfigured. If something did happen..." Neji paused and looked at Lee, who was staring at him. He felt his ears begin to burn at the stare but he continued on, saying, "I think you should greet them normally. It's the best thing you can do, just act as if it doesn't matter."

Lee stared at Neji and then, he slowly began to smile. He stood up, somehow feeling better by the rare act of care, and turned to Neji.

"Thank you Neji. You have made me feel much better." Lee said before leaning forward and kissing the boy's cheek. Then, Lee turned and ran of towards the gate, never noticing Neji's suddenly red face.

Lee kept his attention one the gate and beyond it. He spread his senses, wanting to know if Naruto and the others had already come back. Kurama's demonic was still easier to feel because it was similar to his own. It came to him a few seconds earlier than feeling for Kakashi's would. A smile lit his face as he felt how closer they were to the gate.

Lee paused at the gate, his feet making no sound as he jumped from a building. For a moment, he didn't know if he should actually be there though. Was he close enough to them to greet them at the gate? Suddenly, those months with the student's of Team Seven didn't feel like enough time and he felt like he was doing a too intimate thing. He didn't even greet Kakashi at the gate when he came back...though, he had always wanted to do it.

Before he could run into a tree like a scared cat, they showed up.

Quickly, Lee smiled and slowly waved both hands at the Team. He noticed something off as they all looked so tired, even Kakashi looked on the tired side. Without thinking, Lee stepped forward and hugged Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, telling them "Welcome back."

His heart tightened in worry as they all leaned against him, and even Sakura was wrapping her small arms around his middle. Lee looked up at Kakashi with a concerned expression and Kakashi just smiled, his eye crinkling. Then Kakashi left, but Lee knew he'd see the older man later. He looked down at his children and quietly started talking, saying

"Hey, you guys must be hungry? Want to go eat, my treat?" Lee hugged them a little tighter.

He felt the boys nod and Naruto question if they could have ramen. Lee giggled softly and said "Sure."

Sakura pulled back slightly and shook her head, "I...I'm going to eat at home. I just..."

Lee took his arms and wrapped them around Sakura only. He held her close, saying, "Hey, it is alright. We can eat together another time. For now, we will take you home first, Sakura-chan."

He felt Sakura nod against him and hug him tightly once again. Then, they were taking Sakura home. When they got to her home, Lee gave her a kiss on her forehead and told her to sleep well. After her door closed, Lee turned and took Naruto and Sasuke's hands.

"Now, food, yes?" Lee smiled lightly. He felt them squeeze his hands, Naruto's squeeze was obvious because he wasn't the type to hide. Sasuke's was subtle and just a little hesitant but he still held onto Lee's hand, walking close to slightly disguise the fact he was.

Lee smiled again and took them to Ichiraku, sitting between them when they sat and continuously holding their hands. He didn't eat anything, just let the boys eat instead while trying to offer the best comfort he could without being overbearing. Eating seemed to pace by to quickly and Lee didn't want to leave them, so, he offered for them to come over to his place.

They said yes.

That was how Lee found himself sitting on his couch, his T.V. -hardly used- on with the volume slightly quiet and the boys leaning against him, asleep. Night had fallen about three hours ago, and the boys had fallen asleep one hour ago. Lee didn't want to get up or disturb them at all, but he finally -slowly- moved, getting up while keeping them asleep.

'**What happened...?**'

'_**I do not know, but I hope that Kakashi does come so we can ask... This is worrying me. They would not act like this normally...**_'

'**Yes, it concerns me as well.**'

Lee sighed quietly and walked into his bedroom to change into night clothes that he hardly wore. Still, he grabbed a completely over-sized t-shirt and began removing his clothes when he heard his window open. Lee turned towards the window, almost completely naked save for his underwear. He pressed his finger to his lips when he saw Kakashi and whispered, "The boys are asleep on my couch."

Kakashi blinked in surprise and quietly went to see. After coming back into Lee's bedroom and closing the door, he chuckled in amusement. He then went and sat on Lee's bed while the secret demon holder finished changing.

Lee tugged the over-sized shirt over his head then pulled his hair out from under it. He slowly began undoing his long braid, just waiting for Kakashi to say something, anything. Then...

"The mission changed rank." Kakashi began speaking, "From it's normal C, practically D rank, to a B rank mission."

Lee looked at Kakashi wide eyed but stayed quiet. His heart beating quickly at the fact that Kakashi was actually telling him.

"Our client had lied about who was after him, but we continued the mission even after we found out. Turned out that Zabuza had been hired to kill the man."

"Zabuza? Momochi Zabuza?" Lee couldn't help but to say.

"The same...Do you...?" Kakashi left the question hanging.

"Yes, he was an incomplete mission. I..." Lee started but then stopped and smiled a little painfully.

Kakashi stayed quiet for a few minutes then said, "He is dead now, along with his partner, Haku." he looked at Lee and said, "During the final fight, Sasuke almost died and Naruto lost control."

'**Oh, that must be it then.**' Matatabi said, then explained as she felt Lee's confusion, '**He wants us to keep a closer eye on Naruto and Kurama when he can not do it himself. Why else would he tell us about a mission?**'

Lee froze and his expression suddenly went blank. He slowly nodded to Kakashi though his heart suddenly felt like it was tearing. It made sense, what 'Mother' was saying, no matter how much Lee wanted Kakashi to trust him and tell him just because he wanted to. It made more sense that he was just being a useful tool.

Finally, Lee gave a false smile and said, "Alright, I will keep an eye on Naruto-kun for you then." before quickly turning around and adding, "You can go now."

Kakashi's eyebrow furrowed slightly then his eye widened in realization at what Lee must have been thinking, and what he just did. He stood up and took a step towards Lee before suddenly stopping. He smiled bitterly under his mask, knowing he should take the out that Lee had unknowingly given him. He walked to the window to leave but stopped again, his feet not wanting to make the journey. He looked back at Lee once more and stiffened at what he saw.

Lee stood there, his arms wrapped tightly around himself as he waited for Kakashi to leave. He felt safe in his moment of weakness, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't turn and see him like this. He tried to breath as calmly as he could, unfamiliar tears burning his eyes. It hurt more than he thought it would, the thought that Kakashi just viewed him as a tool, like so many others.

Lee tried to take a deep breath and calm down when it suddenly stuck in his throat. His eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled back into a firm chest, strong arms wrapping around his body easily. Heat sunk into his back from the body behind him and Kakashi's herb like smell surrounding him perfectly. He felt hot air brush his ear as Kakashi curled over him.

"I didn't tell you because of that." Lee heard Kakashi's voice in his ear, making his skin tingle and his heart beat double time.

Suddenly, the feeling was gone, along with Kakashi's chakra signature. Lee breathed hard, feeling his cheeks begin to burn hotly along with his body. He slowly turned and looked at his open window, his hand slowly traveling to his pounding heart. Matatabi was quiet in his head and he could feel her shock and surprise.

Finally, Lee began moving again, his head in the clouds as he made his way to the living room. He slowly picked Naruto up first and got him to the bed, taking off his jacket, pouches, and socks so he could sleep comfortably. Then, he did the same to Sasuke but took off the arms bands instead as Sasuke didn't wear a jacket. He crawled into the bed, between them, and pulled the covers over them all. He heard both of them shift and felt arms wrap around him, one over his stomach and the other over his hips.

Lee smiled at the feeling and held them both, quickly falling asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days passed but that night wasn't spoken of. Everything went back to normal quickly except for one thing. Lee didn't see Kakashi around at all, almost like the man was avoiding him. It hurt, but Lee powered through it.

Then, Gai had an announcement for them.

They were going to participate in the Chunin Exams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exam day came upon Lee quickly and he had suggested to his team that they lay low, act incompetent so the others would underestimate them. That's why Lee allowed himself to get punched in front of the fake entryway 201 instead of 301. What he didn't expect, was a sudden familiar shout.

"Oi! What are you doing to Lee, bastard!" Naruto shouted

Lee's head whipped around, staring at Naruto with wide eyes. He didn't even know that Kakashi approved Team Seven for the exams! Suddenly, he realized that Naruto was going to attack the disguised guard and he quickly jumped up.

"Naruto, no!" Lee said, quickly putting himself between them and catching Naruto before he could fight.

"It is alright. It is my fault, so do not worry, okay?" Lee said, trying to calm the demon holder down. Then Sasuke began speaking.

"I don't believe that you would let that guy hit you without a reason. You know this floor in faked too right?" Sasuke said, looking at Lee then slightly glaring at the guard who had hit Lee, "Now reverse your illusion, we're going to the third floor."

"So you noticed the genjutsu huh?"

"Go ahead and tell them Sakura, I'm sure you saw through it before anyone else did."

"Hm?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, surprised.

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad. You must have seen this coming a mile away."

Lee smiled at what he was hearing. He was proud that they were finally getting along and noticing each others strengths.

"I must have?" Sakura said, surprised by Sasuke's confidence in her. She smiled and nodded, saying, "Well, yeah, I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor."

"Right!" Naruto put in his own word.

The genjutsu faded, revealing that Sasuke and Sakura had been right. The sign now said 201 instead of its previous 301. Lee smiled again, feeling excited for his little friends.

"Well aren't we the smart ones?" The spiky haired guard said sarcastically, "So you noticed an illusion." then he sniffed and said, "Now lets see how you deal with this!"

He suddenly spun, throwing his leg out to attack. Sasuke immediately went to attack as well, also using his leg to kick the man but Lee ran right between them, catching both of the limbs with his bare hands. He briefly squeezed each limb before letting go and allowing the guard to move back. He sighed as he straightened up, dusting off his black tights.

"Hey, what happened to the plan." Neji said, sounding slightly irritated as him and Tenten walked up to Lee, "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know but..." Lee shifted, feeling slightly guilty.

"Never mind, it's over." Tenten sighed.

Lee pouted slightly and said, "Oh no, seems I made Ten-chan mad."

"...Lee, I will hurt you." Tenten glared, hating that teasing nickname Lee gave her.

Lee giggled and rocked on his feet, smiling widely at her, trying to play the innocent card. Then, he heard Neji talk to someone in Team Seven, asking what their name was. It confused Lee for a moment before he realized, he never told anyone about his friendship with the team. Only Kakashi truly knew the full scope of it.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone elses." Sasuke said, looking at Neji blankly.

"You're a rookie aren't you." Neji said, ignoring Sasuke's comeback, "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke replied, making Lee giggle.

Sasuke looked at Lee and raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by how Lee found this funny.

"What was that?" Neji said, glaring now.

"Now now! Let us not fight in front of so many people!" Lee cut in quickly. He looked at both of them and sighed, shaking his head, "I never noticed how similar you two were."

"Lee? You know this boy?" Neji looked at Lee, eyebrows furrowed.

Lee smiled again and nodded, "I know all of them. These are the friends I had been talking about before. When you helped me that one day." Lee's smile turned slightly warm as he looked at Neji. That day still made him think fondly of Neji.

Neji quickly turned, hiding how he was beginning to turn red.

Lee looked back at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, and said, "I must admit, I am surprised! I did not think that you three would be in the exams! Though, I should have. I am afraid that I slightly forget that you are all Genin from time to time."

"Cause we're so awesome, right?!" Naruto grinned, making Lee giggled and nod.

"Yes, you three are amazing." Lee said, only telling a little fib. It wasn't the reason he forgot, but he did think that they were amazing, "It is stunning, seeing how much you three have grown already."

"Hey Lee." Sasuke suddenly spoke up, making Lee tilt his head in question, "My kick...was it strong? How much chakra did you use to stop it?"

Lee tilted his head to the other side in question, his long braid thumping against his back, "Chakra? I did not use any, but your kick was very strong. I am impressed!"

"You didn't? Then how..." Sasuke trailed off. He thought he was stronger than that. Lee didn't exactly look like the strongest person, he was lithe and willowy. For Lee to have caught his leg without any chakra...

"Sasuke-kun." Lee wanted to reach over and pet Sasuke's hair but he refrained. He gave a little half smile and said, "I do not use chakra almost ever. My style of fighting is purely Taijutsu." finally, he reached over and lightly tapped Sasuke's shoulder, "You must not forget about Taijutsu, given the right amount of training, a Taijutsu user can easily defeat a Ninjutsu user...and I have had _a lot_ of training."

Sasuke frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless. He felt himself slightly blush at Lee's next smile, it was a warm smile that seemed to make him feel warm as well. Then, Sakura spoke up.

"Come on you guys. We got to go and register!" She smiled and quickly began pulling them, even Lee somehow got pulled with them.

Lee laughed and smiled at Sakura before saying, "As much as I would love to go with you three, I must go register with my own team. I will see you all in the 'classroom'." he nodded to them then left, not missing their little disappointed looks, no matter how subtle they were.

He quickly caught up to his team and walked with them to the registration. After that, they walked towards the waiting room.

"So...the Uchiha?" Tenten smiled, her voice questioning.

"Sasuke-kun? What about him?" Lee looked at her.

"He's bold, it's kind of cute."

Lee laughed lightly and smiled then, he nodded and said, "They are all cute to me. You should have seen Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun when they fell asleep on my couch."

"They were at your place?" Tenten looked at Lee wide eyed. Even Neji was staring with a frown.

"Yes...?" Lee tilted his head, wondering why Tenten sounded so shocked, "I invited them and we watched movies. They fell asleep."

"Hm...We've never really done that. I mean, we've been to Neji's home once or twice and both of you have been to my place. But we've never seen yours." Tenten said, thinking of the time's when they picked her up when she was late, or when her and Lee went to Neji's to find out if he was sick or not.

"That is because I am never late and I do not get sick." Lee smiled teasingly.

Tenten gave him a look then hummed as she said, "Still..."

Lee laughed softly then said, "How about this then. After the exams, we can all go to my place, and I will cook something yummy."

"You cook?" Neji said this time, his voice tinged with surprise.

"Yes, It is needed for my continued survival you know." Lee raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You don't just heat something up in a microwave?" Tenten asked.

"No, I do not like the taste of most pre-made frozen food. I prefer to make it fresh." Lee spied the double doors to the waiting room and opened them quickly, getting his team through the doors as well. When he actually stepped through the doors, he tensed up completely.

His senses were screaming at him. There were hostiles in the crowd, people that wanted to kill, murder... It made his skin prickle and his spine tingle. Some were so dark that Lee could feel his claws trying to form, could feel his eyes trying to changed, but he forced it back. Then, he forced himself to walk, towards the wall, towards his team mates.

'**Kitten, he is in here.**'

'_**He, Mother?**_'

'**Shukaku. You can feel it too, the darkness that feels crazy. Demonic. Concentrate kitten.**'

Lee did as Matatabi asked, he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed steadily. There were a few dark aura's but one was even darker than the rest, demonic, just like Matatabi made a part of him want to call the one with the aura out, made him want to play.

'_Oh~ Where is he? Where is he?_' Lee looked around, slowly licking his lips without a thought.

"What are you looking for...?" Neji's voice came quietly. Staring at Lee from the corner of his eye, he had been distracted by Lee's little movement, his pink tongue being all he could look at until it disappeared again. Only after that had he been able to think again and ask.

"Oh...nothing..." Lee said after a while, knowing that Neji wouldn't be able to feel what he was. He turned and smiled to Neji, his eyes lidded as always. Then, he dragged his eyes away and noticed Team Seven coming into the room. Lee didn't go to them immediately, preferring to wait and watch for a while. He almost laughed at Sasuke's completely annoyed look as a blonde girl hugged him from behind. Then, it seemed like the girl was making fun of Sakura...

Lee frowned and began walking over. He saw two other boys with the girl then another team come over. It suddenly registered, these were all the rookies.

"You guys are here too, man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." The one Lee vaguely remembered as Nara Shikamaru. He didn't exactly pay attention to who was who for the rookies.

Lee had only took notice of the handsome ones. Call him selfish, but he didn't care for the others to much.

"Yep, here we all are. The nine rookies, hahaha! This is gonna be fun! At least...for those of us good enough to make the cut. Right, Sasuke?" The wild looking one said, but Lee didn't really remember him. For now, he seemed to arrogant for Lee to actually want to know him.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke said with a smirk.

'_Oh! Inuzuka Kiba! The dog users!...meh._' Lee thought to himself, still not really caring, but it was good to know who the boy was. Lee didn't care for dogs, the only dogs he was willing to accept were Kakashi's hounds.

Lee sighed and shook his head as he continued to listen to them squabble. Then, he noticed a bug on the ground, crawling towards the group.

"Oh..." Lee mumbled to himself then crouched and slowly got the bug to crawl onto his hand, "Should not go over there Mr. Bug. It is dangerous." Lee giggled to himself then looked around, "Now where to put you..."

"I'll take it, don't want it being stranded..." A slightly rough and deep voice came from behind him.

Lee turned with a little hum and raised his eyebrows slightly, '_Aburame Shino! The other handsome one._' Lee thought to himself then slowly smiled.

'**This is one of the ones that looked interesting, right kitten?**'

'_**Yes, this one is Shino, a bug user from the Aburame clan. The other was the first to speak, Shikamaru, the shadow user from the Nara clan.**_'

"Alright, I will leave this one in your capable hands then~" Lee said, stepping up to Shino, who was surprisingly tall. He took the bug users hand and slowly got the insect to crawl onto it. He didn't notice how Shino froze or how his hand almost twitched.

Instead, Shino kept his hand very still, like he was trying to get Lee to not pull away.

Lee blinked when he saw a few bugs crawl out from under Shino's jacket sleeve. He tilted his head as they crawled onto his own hand and watched for a moment before placing that hand onto Shino's instead of slightly holding it. He waited for them to go back to their 'master', but they kept tickling his hand instead.

"Odd..." He murmured, then looked up at Shino with interested eyes, "Why are they not going back to you."

Shino stayed quiet for a moment, his hand tingling fiercely where Lee was touching, but not in a bad way. It was warm...very warm, and he never really felt this type of not hostile warmth anymore. More of his bugs wanted to come out and feel the interesting chakra that they could slightly sense, but Shino was keeping a tight hold on them.

"Chakra..." Shino finally made his voice work again, "They can taste your chakra, it is interesting to them."

"Oh!" Lee blushed at the realization. He must have subconsciously started flaring to find Shukaku's holder! How embarrassing! Lee quickly concentrated and took away every feeling of his chakra, leaving behind what would classify him as alive.

"Is that better?" Lee asked, his cheeks still slightly pink. He wasn't to worried about the subtle flare. Very few would have been able to feel it anyway.

"Yes..." Shino said, finally being able to relax his hold to normal and call back the bugs still on Lee's hand. He looked and noticed the hiate-ate around Lee's waist and was slightly surprised by the leaf symbol. He opened his mouth to ask for Lee's name.

"Hey, you guys!" A new voice suddenly came, making Lee subtly tense and turn to see.

There it was, another dark aura, subtle, almost hidden, but it was there. Lee moved away from Shino and slightly closer to the group,wanting to grab Naruto and keep the man away from his little fox.

"You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy...I wouldn't go making a spectacle out of yourselves. Just cool it, this isn't a class field trip." The man continued.

"Well who asked you!? Who are you?!" Ino said, pissed.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, but really, look around you." Kabuto said, slightly smiling. "You've made quite an impression."

Lee glanced around, slightly hidden, as the others did as well. He had noticed already, the rookie's were getting a lot of attention from their talk. Now, it seemed like everyone was staring -glaring really.-. It made Lee's spine tingle again and the urge to fight rose within him. He breathed as steadily as he could and pushed back the feeling quickly.

'**The 'Kabuto' man is talking about chakra cards and the reason for the Exams.**' Matatabi said then laughed, '**Naruto looks lost.**'

"Do those cards of yours have info on the candidates...individually?" Sasuke said, catching Lee's attention.

"They might...do you have someone special in mind?" Kabuto replied.

"I might."

"Well, I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect, but I have something on just about everyone... Including you guys of course." Kabuto grinned, making Lee want to tear it right off, "So which one is it?"

"He is Gaara of the Desert...and Rock Lee of the leaf village while your at it." Sasuke said.

Lee blinked at hearing his own name. Surprised that Sasuke would ask this stranger about him.

'_Wait...what if he has my old information?! No..no he cannot, Sasuke said 'Rock' Lee, not my old name...not my old name..._'

"Alright, first up is Rock Lee." Kabuto said, breaking Lee out of his thoughts.

"Look's like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience is eleven C rank and twenty D ranks. His squad leader is Gai and in the last twelve months, his Taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky." Kabuto said.

Lee sighed in relief, it was all the information he let be known when he got to Konoha.

"Last year he got a lot of attention as a Genin but for some reason, chose not to participate in the exam. This will be his first time, like you guys. His team mates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

'**He has practically no information on us then.**' Matatabi said, her voice slightly quiet in his mind. Then Kabuto said something about 'Gaara.'

'_**Who is Gaara?**_'

'**I do not know...**'

"Mission experience: Eight C ranks and...get this, one B rank as a Genin. There's not a lot more information on this guy. He was a rookie from another land, originally, but there is this...he survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

'_**Mother, do you think he is the one?**_' Lee asked, biting his lip in thought.

'**Maybe...it seems like it can be. No injuries? Even on a B rank?**'

'_**Suspicious...but, I slightly hope it is him.**_'

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna beat every one of you, believe it!" Naruto's shout startled Lee into slightly jumping.

Lee turned his head to the demon holder then quickly clasped his hand over his mouth, not being able to stop his sudden laughter.

"Yea, I feel a lot better now!" Lee heard Naruto over the sound of Sakura and Ino arguing.

It only made Lee laugh harder, to the point he was clutching his stomach. Naruto heard him.

"Huh? Hey, Lee!" Naruto said with a grin.

"H-H-Hello N-Naruto," Lee stuttered, still laughing. He managed to get his laugh down to a giggle and said, "So much passion you have! I am very eager to see you, how did you say? Kicking every one's butt?", teasing Naruto as he walked over to them.

"Well it's true!"

"Oh? You think you can beat me too then?" Lee poked Naruto's cheek with a smile, "I look forward to it!"

Naruto grinned wider and put his hands behind his head, feeling proud of himself.

Lee looked at Sasuke and smiled at him as well, "But you, naughty naughty. Asking about me from a stranger. You could have just came straight to the source if you wanted."

Sasuke looked away, hiding his slight embarrassment that Lee had heard. He hadn't thought that Lee would.

Lee then turned his gaze to look at Kabuto -briefly waving hello to Shino as he caught sight of him as well-. He tilted his head and looked Kabuto up and down, before quietly saying, "That is some information though...so...incomplete."

Lee couldn't help it, a very large part of him wanted to scare the man. He wanted Kabuto to never come near his little fox child. It didn't matter if he had to reveal just a little bit of himself, he would if he had to.

When did he get so protective of Naruto?

"Incomplete? Would you like to offer some information then?" Kabuto said, smiling 'easily'.

"No, I do not think I will." Lee said, smiling the same exact smile Kabuto was giving him. He ignored the slight fighting behind him, keeping his eyes locked with Kabuto's, "but I am curious as to who you are...Ya-ku-shi Ka-bu-to." Lee separated each syllable, dragging the name out.

"Oh, I'm no one special..."

Then, their eyes moved at the same time. They knew someone was coming. Lee stepped back and gave a empty smile.

"No one special indeed..." Lee whispered to himself then walked away, just before Kabuto got attacked.

Lee made his way back to his team instead. He stood next to Neji then smiled at his team mate.

"So lively is it not?" He said.

"They're idiots." Neji replied, sighing with irritation. Then he glared towards the fight and said, "Lee, what was going on with that attack?"

"There was more to it than just speed...some kind of trick." Lee answered, his smile turning bitter. He hated that not even he knew.

Then, smoke exploded from the front of the room.

It was time for the exam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Warning~ Lee is pretty much going to be with everyone. Well, everyone I see fit! I've got about three for sure's right now~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself_

**Bold is Demon's talking**

_**Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Ikiryou**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee sat in his seat as Ibiki explained the rules. He leaned back in his seat and looked at the sentinels. He smiled, he knew the trick immediately.

'_**Of course...**_'

'**He does not tell us that cheating is unacceptable. Just do not get caught. Interesting.**'

Lee bit his lip, trying not to giggle as he flipped the page over. The questions on the test only made it clearer.

'_**I think only Sakura or the Nara boy would actually be able to answer these with no help.**_'

'**And you, kitten.**'

'_**Well...**_' Lee looked down at the questions, '_**Yes, but only because it was beaten into me, to be smarter than anyone else.**_' Lee smiled bitterly then sighed, '_**But we are supposed to cheat, so lets do that.**_'

Lee noticed the a mirror above him moving and knew it was Tenten. He smiled slightly and untied his headband, wrapping it loosely around his neck instead when it was in the correct position. He was happy that she was doing this for him, now he didn't need to cheat on his own. Though, that would have been fun.

He wrote the answers down quickly.

As soon as he was done, people were being kicked out. Lee watched one of the sentinels get rough with a guy and smiled.

'_It might be worth getting caught if I could get handled like that..._' Lee blushed softly at his thought's. Many of the ninja's were good looking, even Ibiki was attractive in his eyes...he couldn't help it.

'_Oh no...I am starting to think like mother...is this the 'heat' cycle she was telling me about?_' Lee frowned slightly. He really hoped not, he didn't want to view everyone as a mate candidate.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Ibiki spoke of the tenth question

'**I honestly cannot tell if he is bluffing or not. He is really good at hiding any signs.**'

'_**Either way, I will not. It does not matter if we fail or not. We will still be used as a tool despite our rank.**_' Lee's expression was blank but his eyes were bitter, '_**At least...it is for Konoha...not the elders.**_'

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You guys can act tough all you want but you won't scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life!" Naruto shouted, breaking Lee out of his thoughts.

Lee stared in surprise as Naruto continued, still shouting again, "I'll still be Hokage someday!"

Lee felt his lips curving into a wide smile. He leaned forward, resting his head on his hand's as he whispered to himself, "Good job, Naru."

No one else was leaving, Naruto had given them all courage.

Then the surprise came, they had all passed. The tenth question was just a test of courage. And the one's who stayed passed. Lee giggled quietly, feeling slightly delirious.

'_**Oh that is fantastic! Even you could not tell what was going to happen Mother! He is good!**_'

'**Maybe he could be a chosen as well?**'

'_**No way!**_' Lee immediately blushed, and quickly covered his face. Even he knew that wouldn't really be a good idea. The guy had a nice grin though.

But, Ibiki was smart too, and the man was telling harsh truths about cheating as he revealed his scarred head. Lee stared at it as deeper part of him wanting to know exactly what happened, he wanted to feel those scars under his fingertips. Would they feel like the one's on his back? So deep that even his demonic healing couldn't heal them all the way? Or would they feel different, new?

He wanted to know.

Then, Ibiki spoke of missions, the responsibilities of a ninja, of a squad leader. It was...warming and enlightening at the same time.

Lee remembered many missions like that, before Konoha, but he never had a team, someone to watch his back. Lee smiled. It made him feel a little closer to his team now.

'_**This Ibiki is a very good man. Sadistic obviously, but a very good man.**_'

Lee only hoped that Naruto would take Ibiki's words to heart.

Suddenly, the window broke as a woman smashed her way through it. She introduced herself as Anko, saying that she was their second proctor. That it was time for the second test, but then she said that the test would take place tomorrow morning

Then, they were dismissed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee sighed as he made he way back to his home after Gai told them where to go for the second exam. He tried to relax but now that the first exam was over, and Lee had a moment to think, his mind went to Team Seven's leader.

He still hadn't seen or spoken to Kakashi since that night. When he felt Kakashi's arm's wrap around him. It had been the first time he had been hugged like that...

Kakashi was still avoiding him though, and it still hurt to think of.

'_**Mother... Do you think Kakashi regrets being kind to me?**_' Lee asked hesitantly.

'**...**' Matatabi was reluctant to answer, because, no matter what, she would not lie to Lee. She sighed and said, '**I honestly do not know, but I think so.**'

Lee felt himself slump and sigh. He watched the ground as he walked, letting his feet take him where ever they wanted.

'**I am sorry kitten...but we already know how adults can be. They are cruel and deceitful.**' Matatabi said, her voice kind but harsh with her blunt honesty.

Lee felt his eyes begin to burn and was close to horrified at the feeling. He would not cry dammit!...But, kami-sama, it hurt. The truth hurt.

"Yes, mother..." Lee said so quietly, trying not to let his shoulders shake.

He grit his teeth and walked faster, irritated with himself now. His sadness was swiftly turning to anger and self-disgust as he had actually let himself feel fondness for the white haired man. More than almost anyone here!

A hissing growl tried to rip through Lee's throat as he suddenly broke into a run, dashing towards the training area. He made it there within five minutes and tore off his gloves completely, tossing them to the ground. His fingers made a cracking sound as he flexed them, forcing his claws to come out quicker than normal.

Then he attacked a tree, clawing at it like it was the source of his frustration. His nails carved deep wounds into the bark and wood, over and over again as he made eerily cat-like sounds of anger. He didn't know how many times he clawed at the tree before he suddenly twisted and _slammed_ his leg into the tree, crushing its body. He dropped into a cat-like crouch and heard the tree groan then slowly fall to the ground.

Lee breathed heavily from the exertion, slowly beginning to feel his anger fade. At least, until he heard a familiar voice.

"Better now?" Kakashi said, his voice slightly teasing.

Lee tensed and his anger came roaring back. He slowly looked up, his eyes almost purely white except for the black slit in the middle -just like a cats eye-.

"_Kashi-kun~_" Lee sang, his voice bitterly mocking, "Finally decided to show your face to me?"

Lee giggled bitterly, slowly standing.

"Well, I thought it would be a good time." Kakashi said easily, though Lee could see how the Jounin tensed in the dark, ready to protect himself.

"Good...time?" Lee grit his teeth again, feeling like he was being mocked, "You avoid me for all this time...and you choose now? Because it is a _good time_?"

"Lee, wha-" Kakashi began but stopped and quickly jumped to the side as Lee suddenly slashed at him.

"IF YOU WANT TO TURN YOUR BACK ON ME THEN SAY IT! Do not give me your lies! Do not leave me- abandon me like a filthy alley cat, you stupid mutt!" Lee practically screamed, slashing at Kakashi again. He could easily tear the man to pieces but a small part of him was still holding back.

"Lee!" Kakashi said again as he jumped back again and to the side. He grit his teeth then suddenly crouched low before shooting towards Lee, catching the teen around the waist and sending them to the ground. He quickly grabbed Lee's wrists and pinned him down.

"Lee, snap out of it!" Kakashi sharply said.

"No! You fucking lying scum! Deceitful, cruel, mocking, adult, human!" Lee struggled, thrashing under Kakashi's hold. He was just about to use his chakra when Kakashi stopped him short.

"I did not abandon you!" Kakashi shouted, dipping close to Lee's face, looking straight into those cat-like eyes.

Lee jolted at the yell and at how close Kakashi was. He stopped thrashing but he glared and his hand's curled into fists as he choked out, "Liar."

"How am I lying."

"You avoided me since that night! You hugged me! Then you were gone!" Lee felt his eyes burn again. His eyes widened briefly before his quickly turned his face away, not wanting Kakashi to see his tears.

It was quiet for a few moments then Lee heard Kakashi's whisper.

"I'm sorry..." Kakashi said quietly, "I wasn't...I didn't... I'm sorry Lee..." He tried to explain himself, needed to explain himself, but he couldn't get the right words out, so he just apologized again.

"I swear, I didn't mean to avoid you. I didn't consciously try to..." He continued.

Lee slowly turned his head back and looked at Kakashi, his eyes slowly reverting back to their normal black pearl color. He tried not to sniffle and instead said, "You...you were the first person to hold me like that. You have made me feel so confused."

"...I'm sorry." Was all Kakashi said again. He slowly released Lee's wrists and leaned back so he was no longer looming over him.

Lee slowly sat up then sighed. It wasn't all good but...now he knew. Kakashi wasn't lying about his kindness. Or at least, he hoped the man wasn't...

Lee looked at Kakashi and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to just throw himself at the man. He wanted to feel Kakashi's arms around him, making him feel physically safe and cared for. Before Lee could talk himself out of it, he was doing just that. Lunging at the man, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi almost fell back as he had only been balanced on the balls of his feet, but he didn't. He shifted slightly so he could take Lee's sudden -though very light- upper body weight and his arms wrapped around to boy automatically. For a moment, Kakashi didn't know what to do. He knew what he should do -laugh it off and treat Lee like a child- but what he wanted to do was so much different -hold Lee close and enjoy the scent of honey that always clung to the boy-.

In the end, Kakashi's body decided without him and he was already pulling Lee closer, arms firmly wrapped around Lee's small waist.

Lee smiled at the hold and hugged Kakashi tighter, unknowingly giving a small sigh of happiness. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, concentrating on the body heat that came from Kakashi and sunk into his own.

Afterwards, Lee honestly couldn't remember when he fell asleep. Just that he woke up in his own bed, tucked under the covers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Lee stood before the Forest of Death, on the safe side of the fence. He held the permission slip in his hand, ready to sign, but could not turn his eyes away.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked quietly, stepping beside Lee.

Lee tore his eyes away from the forest and slightly smiled at his team mate, "Nothing..." he looked back at the forest then quietly said, "I...I can feel it...even from here. The Forest of Death...it lives up to its name."

"Are you scared?" Neji looked at Lee, his arms crossed nonchalantly but his eyes actually worried.

"No...I do not think I can fear death anymore." Lee said then shook his head and signed the slip. He looked back at Neji and smiled, "But your worry warms me. Thank you."

Neji's ears turned red and he quickly looked away. He made a "hn" sound and signed his own slip before taking Lee's and quickly saying, "I will get our scroll."

He went to Tenten and took her slip as well before leaving to get their scroll.

Lee laughed lightly and shook his head. Neji was such an odd man. He smiled and walked towards Tenten, waiting for the moment when they could all go to the gates and enter the dark feeling forest. Lee let his eyes roam and quickly found Team 7. Another -warmer- smile crossed his lips as he watched them. He was a little worried but knew that they would be fine. They were a strong team after all.

All to soon, Lee found himself running into the forest as the signal went off. Then, the hours seemed to run together.

The second day in the forest had Team Gai already in possession of the two scrolls they needed and they planned to take advantage of the terrain around them. Neji sent them in different directions with the promise that they would all meet in the same spot the following day.

Lee ran with no real purpose in mind but within a few hours, he felt that something was wrong. Very Wrong. He froze on top of a thick branch and looked around, a cold chill running up his back.

'_**Why-...why do I feel like Naruto is in trouble?**_' Lee thought to Matatabi, looking deep into the Forest of Death. Then Lee suddenly shuddered again as he could feel a disturbance in the back of his mind.

'**Kurama's chakra! I can feel it! He's using it!**' Matatabi said urgently.

Lee felt himself shudder and immediately took off towards the feeling. Then out of no where, the feeling in the back of his head vanished. Another shudder racked his body and Lee felt fear. He pushed himself harder, praying that Team 7 was okay.

'_**I do not know where he is! How do I find him!**_'

'**Follow the echo!**' Matatabi's voice was tight with worry as well.

Lee nodded, biting his lip hard. His hands trembled as he pushed himself to go as fast as he could without chakra, then sent chakra into his legs to go even faster.

'_Where are they? Where are they?!_' Lee thought frantically. Oh gods, the echo was to far away! Faster, faster, why couldn't he run any faster!? Lee cursed his heavy weights but did not dare to stop and remove them.

Lee barely noticed that the sun was quickly setting as the dense tree's already made it look close to night. Then, he heard a sharp scream, sounding like it was coming from a female. His head snapped to the right and he spied orange flames in the distance.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Lee heard Sasuke yell as soon as he was close enough to see.

"My name is Orochimaru, but as to what I want...that will have to wait until we meet again." A slightly melted...man? It sounded like a man, said as he held up a scroll, "Which won't happen until you finish this test with the best score of all."

Lee ignore everyone else for a few moments, looking around frantically for Naruto instead. He felt himself bristle at seeing him just hanging from a tree, kept there by a single kunai.

"Sasuke no!" Lee heard Sakura shout and turned his attention back to 'Orochimaru', who was biting Sasuke.

It made his blood boil and Lee tensed, ready to attack without a single thought, but a shout in his mind stopped him cold.

'**Stop!**'

Lee felt himself freeze.

'**Do not go towards that man! Do not reveal yourself!**'

'_**B-but...mother...he..**_'

'**It does not matter. You will help afterwards. The fight is over, do NOT bring his attention onto you.**'

Lee exhaled shakily, his body trembling. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself tightly, as if that would help keep his raging feelings inside.

Sakura quickly turned her attention to Orochimaru, asking him the right questions.

Orochimaru answered her about the 'parting gift' then sunk into the ground, leaving.

The moment Orochimaru left, Lee launched himself towards Sasuke and Sakura. He felt himself whimper as Sasuke bellowed in pain, holding his neck. He looked at Sakura who was holding Sasuke tightly to her and quickly tried to force down his rage. She looked at him and gasped, tears immediately falling from her eyes.

"L-Lee?...Sasuke-kun's hurt...and N-Naruto's...what...what are we gonna do?" She stuttered through her tears.

Lee looked down at her then took a deep breath. He crouched and looked her in the eyes before saying, "First, you need to stop crying. You are a strong girl Sakura-chan, show it. I will get Naruto then I will carry both Naruto and Sasuke-kun as we try to find a safe area to let them rest, yes?"

Sakura nodded shakily and tried her best to either force away her tears or, at least, cry them all out quickly.

Lee turned and jumped onto the tree holding Naruto. He stuck his feet to the tree and gently got Naruto out, cradling him like a child. He jumped back to Sakura and said, "Here, put Sasuke-kun on my back."

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded determinedly. She gently got Sasuke up but struggled in getting him onto Lee's back. A little while later, Lee was carrying both of the boys and following Sakura through the trees. It took some time before Sakura spotted a good area settled in the roots of a huge tree.

"There!" She said, jumping towards it.

Lee sighed in relief and made his way to it quickly. His worry was growing for Sasuke as he had to listen to his constant pained sounds. It did not help the it felt like Sasuke was running a high fever. Naruto was completely unconscious but other than that, he seemed fine. It was a small mercy.

Lee moved under the tree and put Naruto down first before gently doing the same to Sasuke. He quickly pulled off both of their hiate-ate's then pressed his forehead against Sasuke's. He frowned in worry as his temperature was much to high. He pulled back and brushed the hair off Sasuke's face then made some makeshift pillows and placed them under their heads.

"H-Here." Sakura hiccuped, holding out two white cloths, one she had wet with the water from her canteen.

Lee smiled and took them quickly, placing them gently onto both Naruto and Sasuke's head.

"Good thinking." He praised quietly.

Sakura gave a shaky smile then sunk to her knees, body trembling harshly. She felt frustration in herself as tears blurred her vision again but she felt so scared. Sakura slapped her hands over her mouth as she began to sob. Warm arms coming around her had her freezing for just a moment. She looked up at Lee then her face contorted and she launched herself at him, holding onto him for dear life as she cried into his chest.

Lee held Sakura gently, one arm raising to run his fingers through her hair. He whispered comforting words to her, feeling the strings of his heart attaching to Sakura. Lee looked out at their dark surroundings then looked back down at Sakura. His eyes softened and he held her tighter.

'**So young...she should not have seen these horrors yet.**'

'_**No...but she is a kunoichi...**_' Lee closed his eyes tightly, '_**I-...I want to protect her. I want to protect Naruto, and I want to protect Sasuke.**_'

'**I understand kitten. They are becoming your little ones, like you are mine.**'

'_**Is that not bad? Naruto is like us but the others are not. Why am I getting so attached!?**_'

'**Because that is how you are.**' Matatabi said fondly. She knew of Lee's want for a big family, of his want to be a mother figure, to give love and receive love and not be rejected.

Lee smiled wryly then finally stopped running his hand through Sakura's hair. He looked and noticed that she fell asleep. He smiled fondly and slowly moved her to lay down. He gently set her head on his thigh then reached to feel Sasuke's head. He bit his lip as he felt that the fever had not gone down at all, but at least it seemed like Sasuke's breathing had become easier.

'_This will be a long night..._' Lee thought to himself but felt determined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning light broke through the tree tops, signaling that daybreak was coming upon them. Lee turned his head to the opening in the tree roots. He felt the presence of three people in the trees but did not do anything about them. His duty was to stay and watch over his little ones.

His ears twitched slightly as Sakura mumbled something in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes. She raised her head from Lee's leg and looked around confused, for a moment, not knowing where she was.

She gasped as it came back and her eyes locked on Sasuke immediately. She reached over and felt his head before looking at Lee.

"Is he?" She said, but did not want to finish.

"He is much better. Do not worry." Lee said with a little smile. He slowly switched the rags, pouring cold water from his canteen onto the new one before switching it with the now dry rag.

She heaved a relieved sigh then jolted as a bush began rustling. She pulled out a kunai immediately, trembling. When a squirrel came out, she blanched and sighed. She turned to Lee but almost yelped as a flash of black rushed past her.

Lee snatched the squirrel up and removed the paper bomb, crushing it in his hand. The squirrel squeaked and ran up his arm to hide behind his long hair. He let the paper bomb drop to the ground and made his way back to Sakura. He sat down and checked on Sasuke again before looking at Naruto and making sure that he was still just asleep.

"I'm surprised you saw the bomb" Dosu chuckled, "but it doesn't matter as we found them." he looked at Sakura and continued, saying, "Wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him."

Sakura glared at the three sound ninja then spoke loudly, "What do you want here. What do you really want? I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows! What's that strange bruise on the back of Sasuke-kun's neck? You're behind this too aren't you, and now you want to fight him when he can't defend himself?!"

Lee kept his head pitched slightly down, shadowing his features. He stayed completely still, simply sitting on his knee's near Sasuke and Naruto's head.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that." Zaku said, slightly grinning. He spoke to his team but loud enough for Sakura and Lee to hear, "First I'm gonna kill this girl, then I'm going to kill Sasuke."

Then, Zaku rushed forward.

"**Come any closer...and I will kill you.**" Lee's voice was soft yet terrifying.

Zaku's body stopped on reflex and he almost raised his arms to block an attack that wasn't coming. He looked towards Lee, who was still kneeling by Sasuke and Naruto, but his head tilted just slightly so Zaku could see his left eye.

An eye that was pure white in color but with black slits as pupils...like a cats eye.

"What the fuck?" Zaku mumbled.

"Get away from here!" Sakura suddenly shouted, throwing shuriken at Zaku, making his attention turn to her.

Dosu stepped back, his instincts telling him to stay away from the one clad in black. He began doubting that they could do this but shook his head. He will stay back for now.

Soon, Zaku and Rin attacked Sakura and she fought the best she could, realizing her inner strength, and making Lee feel proud of her -he would have jumped in to help her, but he knew she didn't want him to-. Team Ten came out and did their Ino-Shika-Chou attack. But the entire time, Lee kept his eyes on Sasuke and Naruto. He noticed purple chakra coming from the comma bruising on Sasuke's neck and a shiver ran down his spine. The chakra felt...dark.

Lee's eyes widened as the purple chakra seemed to be coming from his entire body now.

_'__**Mother? What is happening?**__' _Lee asked, his mental voice slightly shaky

'**I-...I do not know.**' Matatabi's voice was the same.

Suddenly, Lee's attention was torn away from Sasuke as he heard Neji's voice. He laughed lightly as Neji taunted the sound nin then smiled, turning to Neji as Neji began speaking to him.

"You're late Lee." Neji said.

"You idiot! I thought something happened to you!" Tenten yelled

"Enough, time to fight. Full power!" Neji came in, then stopped as he noticed something.

"Hm..seems like the decision was taken out of my hands..." he said.

Lee shuddered as he felt dark chakra lick at his back. He slowly turned to see Sasuke getting up, purple chakra swirling around him malevolently.

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Sakura said but her happy voice cut off at what she saw.

'_**M-mother...it is dark...so dark...**_' Lee trembled, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. Even as Sasuke began talking to Sakura, even as he explained what he 'realized'.

'_**It..it is growing.**_'

Lee gasped as Zaku unleashed a powerful attack. He moved to protect Naruto, wrapping his arms around the boy, but felt himself be grabbed and next thing he knew was that he was being gently placed down in a different area. Lee's eyes snapped to Sasuke, catching his gaze for just a moment before he was gone, leaving Lee sitting next to Naruto and Sakura.

"What do ya know? Blew them all away!" Zaku boasted

"Not quite." Sasuke said before knocking Zaku away with one hit.

Lee exhaled shakily, his eyes locked on Sasuke's form.

'_**I am...scared...**_' Lee thought towards Matatabi, trembling, but his 'mother' still didn't speak back.

He watched the one sided fight and felt his body grow cold.

'_**Mother...he is..smiling...**_'

'**...yes**' She finally replied

'_**I do not...I do not like it.**_' Lee shuddered at the crack of Zaku's arms dislocating...or breaking. It rang unpleasantly through his ears.

"You are the last one...let's hope you're more entertaining..." Sasuke seemed ready to chuckle as he began walking to the obviously scared Dosu.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke suddenly stopped his walk towards Dosu as Lee said his name. He turned his head slowly and looked straight at the older ninja.

"Stop." Lee said in a subtle commanding tone trying with all his might, not to let his voice shake. His arms slightly tightening around Naruto's limp body "You have defeated the enemy, there is no need to go any further. You are scaring everyone."

He tried so hard, but Lee could actually feel the burn of tears in his eyes.

'_You are to young..._' was Lee's betraying thought. He knew Sasuke wasn't to young to kill, but he did not want this to happen. Sasuke was...Sasuke was his. Just his, like Naruto was his, and now Sakura. Lee wanted to protect what was his.

"Come back, Sasuke." Lee said as Sasuke stayed silent, "Come back to me." he raised his hand towards Sasuke, "Please."

Sasuke felt his want to fight, to have revenge and his want to go to Lee, war within himself. His hands twitched but slowly, he started making his way to Lee instead, thought's of his time with the boy running through his head, helping him make his decision.

He said he was an avenger but...seeing Lee's glassy gaze and slightly shaking hand. He didn't want Lee to look like that ever again.

Before he even realized it, his hand clasped Lee's and his marks sharply receded. He fell to his knee's, the strain of the curse taking it's toll on his body.

Lee ignored Dosu as he spoke about how they were too weak to take Sasuke on. Instead, Lee pulled Sasuke to his body and whispered, "You had me very worried Sasuke..."

Sasuke fell against Lee, resting his head on Lee's shoulder. He felt himself begin to blush as he listened to Lee, his heart thudding in his chest. It was him that Lee had worried about, not Naruto, who he saw, was unconscious. A minor win but a win nonetheless. It still made him smile.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, only loud enough for Lee to hear.

Lee laughed softly, his breath tickling Sasuke's ear. He felt so...relieved.

"Just try not to do it again, and it will be fine." Lee whispered, his arms tightening around Sasuke. Without even realizing it, he mumbled, "My little one...my Sasuke..."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said as she same back to their side after getting the scroll, "Are...are you alright?"

Sasuke pulled away from Lee gentle hug and faced Sakura. He nodded and sat down completely saying, "Yea, and you?"

"I-I'm good!" She gave Sasuke a shaky grin

Lee moved away from the two, leaving them to talk, and stood to go to Naruto. Neji's voice stopped him.

"Lee."

Lee looked at his team mate's and gave them a little smile, "Hello, sorry about being late."

"Tch, idiot." Neji frowned then looked towards Sasuke, "That Uchiha...he is a stronger opponent then we realized."

Lee and Tenten looked back as well, both nodded. Then a yell distracted them.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Your- your-! Your hair!" Naruto said, running over to his team mate. "What happened?!"

"Oh..I just, wanted a new look." Sakura replied.

Lee snickered then began laughing. Leave it to Naruto to notice something like that first.

"Huh?" Naruto turned at the familiar yet unfamiliar sound, "Lee?! When did you get here!?" He grinned widely.

"Oh, only a little while ago." Lee smiled, winking at Sakura.

"Lee, we should get going." Neji said.

"Sir yes sir~" Lee smiled at Neji then waved to Team 7. He giggled at Naruto's disappointed sound and said, "I look forward to seeing you three at the tower. Do not keep me waiting, alright?"

"Psh, We'll get there before you!" Naruto said, his grin growing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Warning~ Lee is pretty much going to be with everyone. Got three for sure right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself_

**Bold is Demon's talking**

_**Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Ikiryou**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee sighed as he lay back on a couch. He had been waiting for a few days now, only one more until the Forest of Death challenge was officially over.

He had mostly stayed in the room provided for his team -each one got there own- but he was so bored! Lee felt a little worried as well but decided not to think about that. He knew that his little team would pull through. Team Seven wouldn't let him down.

Lee sighed again as he felt the stirs of boredom again and decided to wander again -maybe he hadn't found another hiding spot yet?-. He left the private room and walked down the hallway, slightly playing with his bandages. His black pearl eyes swooped from left to right, gazing at his surroundings like a cat looking for entertainment.

A flash of red caught his eye and Lee perked up quickly. He looked and saw three people walking past a large doorway. Two men and a woman, the hiate-ate's showed that they were from Suna.

Lee hummed lightly and started walking towards them. His curiosity egging him on. The girl noticed him first and she gave him a look before saying,

"What do you want?"

Lee giggled softly, jutting out his hip as he came to a stop. He placed his hand on his hip and smiled at her, "Oh nothing really. I saw you three and grew curious-" he abruptly stopped and locked his gaze with the red head who suddenly stared at him.

'_**Mother, he feels-**_' Lee began but Matatabi answered him quickly.

'**Yes. I can sense him. His power feels like Shukaku. He's the one.**'

Lee refrained from physically nodding but could not tear his eyes away from Shukaku's vessel's intense gaze. He let out a long breath and smiled widely, making the red head narrow his gaze.

"I am Lee, pleased to meet you...?" Lee tilted his head, questioning.

The red head stayed silent from a few moment's before saying, "Gaara..."

A shiver ran up Lee's spine at hearing Gaara's deep, raspy voice. He purred audibly and leaned towards Gaara.

"Can you repeat that? Or say anything else, please~? The longer the sentence the better~" Lee smiled widely again, his lidded gaze flashing for a moment.

Gaara slowly turned his body towards Lee, even as Temari and Kankuro choked in surprise.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara..." Gaara said, sending another shiver up Lee's spine

"I am very please to meet you Sa-ba-ku no _Gaara_~" Lee purred softly, not being able to help himself. He giggled and stood up straight. He gazed at Gaara with his constant bedroom eyes and said, "I have been wanting to meet you for a long time..."

"You know who I am...?"

"Yes and no." Lee answered, smiling mysteriously, "I know not of your past, I only know of you...and a few of the things you have done."

"That doesn't even make sense! Who the hell are you?!" Kankuro suddenly cut in, glaring at Lee.

Lee's smile froze and he looked at the painted man, his eyes cold. He slowly looked Kankuro up and down before saying, "It is rude to ask for someones' information without giving your own..."

"Kankuro...quiet..." Gaara said lowly, a crazed grin slowly stretching his lips as he gaze intensified on Lee.

"But-" Kankuro suddenly stopped as Gaara glared murderously at him. He grit his teeth and kept quiet.

Amusement flashed in Lee's eyes as he grinned at Gaara, "How commanding~" Lee teased

'**Calm down little one.**' Matatabi teased Lee, '**It is not even your heat cycle.**' She laughed.

Lee could not stop himself from blushing, making Gaara look at him in a curious manner. Lee looked away for a moment, mentally whining '_**Mother!**_' before opening his mouth to say something.

"Lee." A voice interrupted, making Lee turn.

"Neji!" Lee chirped, slightly skipping over to his team mate, "Where have you been~? I have been very bored...and I would have _loved_ your company~!"

A faint blush coated Neji's cheeks and he grabbed Lee's arm saying, "Come on, Tenten's waiting."

"Oh, okay!" Lee followed but turned his head to Gaara and waved to him, saying, "I will see you soon Gaara-kun~!"

Lee followed Neji to the room they were staying in and hung out with him and Tenten. Though Lee practically teased Neji the entire time, making Tenten laugh and causing Neji to become almost permanently flustered.

The day passed and finally it was the last day where the Forest of Death test would end. Everyone was called to a large indoor arena and told that there was going to be a preliminary round.

Lee stood beside Team Seven on the stands and said, "Hello everyone! I am so glad to see you here!"

"What, ya doubted us?!" Naruto grinned, joking. He quickly went to Lee's side, trying to be as close as possible without being embarrassing. He blushed slightly as Lee hugged him immediately but gave a hug back, secretly inhaling Lee's honey scent. Naruto relaxed at the familiar, calming scent.

"Hello Lee!" Sakura chirped

"Sakura! Hello!" Lee giggled as he released Naruto and hugged Sakura as well.

Sakura smiled widely, hugging back quickly. She didn't know why but she enjoyed being able to be so familiar. She had missed Lee more than she thought she would while trying to find another scroll. She nuzzled Lee like she would with her mother then stepped back.

"Sasuke~" Lee turned to the youngest Uchiha. He giggled again as he spotted a faint blush beginning on Sasuke's ears.

"Hey." Sasuke said, face slightly turned away but his eyes locked on Lee. Part of him -a large part- wanted a hug from Lee as well but he couldn't ask or look like he wanted to. He felt his ears burn as Lee raised an eyebrow and stared at him with that intense lidded gaze.

Lee opened his arms and tilted his head in question. He grinned widely as Sasuke shifted towards him slightly and decided to end his little game of 'torment'. Lee stepped forward and hugged Sasuke tightly, slightly nuzzling the younger Uchiha. He smiled as Sasuke leaned into his hug and he whispered,

"How are you? Have you been in any pain? I have been worried..."

Sasuke felt his ears burn hotter and his heart skip slightly in his chest. He shook his head, slightly fibbing. His heart skipped again as Lee's hold tightened around him and he heard Lee sigh in relief. Lee really cared for him... Sasuke felt a familiar yet unfamiliar emotion rise within him and he wanted to pull Lee back to him as the black clad ninja pulled away.

Lee finally turned to the last person of Team Seven and said, "Hello Kakashi-san." giving him a little more respect in front of his team.

"Lee, it's been a while." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled under his mask.

Lee smiled a fondly though he tried to hide it. For a moment, Lee wished that they were alone, so he could speak freely with the man. Kakashi truly was one of the so very few adults that held a special place within his heart. Especially after their fight, and their second hug... Lee began to blush but he quickly tried to push it down. He quickly thought about their games and smiled. He had missed their games...he had missed him. He was relieved to see the man in good health, but his heart was starting to do strange things in his chest.

"Yes it has. You look well, I am glad." Lee immediately hid how breathless he felt as he spoke.

"Oh, really?" It was half way a tease, half way an honest question.

"Yes." Lee said seriously even as he continued to smile. A large part of him wanted to tell Kakashi that he had missed him, but he didn't think it right to say in front of the others. Didn't think it right that he felt high from Kakashi's presence.

"Hey! You know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto cut in, sounding confused.

Lee turned to the younger ninja's and smiled almost lovingly at them. He nodded and said, "Yes, I met him on a mission a long time ago."

For a moment, memories of the past flitted through Lee's mind. The feeling of being lonely, used, beaten, useless...knowing that each time he was forced to due the elders bidding, he could die and they would only care for Matatabi, not lowly Lee. Then, meeting Kakashi... Lee had been scared and distrusting, knowing that the moment he let his guard down, he would be betrayed and killed...but that moment never came...

Lee smiled at Naruto and carded his fingers through that sunshine yellow hair again.

"It is thanks to him that I am even living here." Lee said, slightly lost in his memories.

"Huh? Really?! What do ya mean by that?!" Naruto looked a little panicked as he stared at Lee.

"I was not originally a Konoha ninja." Lee said with a smooth shrug, letting his hand fall from Naruto's hair.

"What?" Sakura spoke up this time as the other two boys stared at Lee, "But, why?"

"It is not really a question of why. I just used to live somewhere else, then, Kakashi-san found me while he was on a mission. One thing lead to another and I became a Konoha resident." Lee said, sticking to the barest truth. He didn't say that it had been Kakashi's mission to find him, that it was because of what he was.

"Without Kakashi-san, I do not think I would ever have the life I have now." Lee paused for a moment and looked at Kakashi, who was staring right back at him. Lee smiled and said, "I owe him so very much."

He saw Kakashi's eye widen just slightly then crinkle as if he were giving him a soft smile. Then Lee slightly closed his eyes as Kakashi pet his head. All his senses turned towards that feeling, and it felt so very nice. Lee could live for that feeling.

"You don't owe me anything, Lee." Kakashi said. He pulled his hand away, slightly blushing under his mask from the -though quick- affectionate display he just did. He could barely believe that he just did that in front of his students.

"So you say." Lee smiled fondly, not about to argue but secretly thinking that he really owed Kakashi more than just his life. Things could have been so much different if it weren't for him...

'**Though I am still hesitant about him... Maybe he would be a great chosen for you. After he sufficiently proves himself worthy.**' Matatabi said, her voice strangely hopeful though she tried to hide it just a bit.

'_**...**_' Lee felt himself begin to blush and quickly shoved it down, for once, not saying anything to Mother about chosens.

Lee looked back at the genin's of Team Seven and smiled widely.

"So, now that I have talked way to much, why do we not watch the fights? They are about to start!" He said with an excited lit.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, slightly jumping, "I'm gonna kick some serious ass!"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, staring at Kakashi for a moment, then Lee. He stepped a little closer to Lee and just made his usual "Hn." noise.

Sakura smiled widely, but she looked a bit lost in thought as well. Finally, she said, "Well, I hope we all go through."

"You will, you are all very strong. I believe in you." Lee smiled, looking at them all.

Finally, the matches started.

Lee didn't know he could feel so much worry in such a short span of time. His little ones...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke was out, taken away by Kakashi. Lee felt fear for Sasuke the entire time, he had seen the dark mark forming on his skin and knew that nothing good could come from it.

Shino won the second round, and Lee felt deliciously vengeful as he saw Zaku's arms practically explode. Lee decided that he really liked the bug user. He would love the chance to talk with the boy again.

The one named Kankuro beat a man that Lee couldn't remember, but Lee was impressed by it.

Sakura was out cold, but he felt so proud of her. It didn't matter that it was a draw. She fought so hard.

The one named Temari fought with Tenten and Lee felt a flash of anger as his team mate lost.

Then, Nara Shikamaru won against Rin, making Lee giggle. He liked him as well.

Naruto won, on accident, but it made Lee laugh. He felt even more joyful that it was the dog he beat.

He didn't know what to feel about Neji's fight. From obsevation, he knew he should feel mad at what he did to the female Hyuuga, but the old part of him. The part that was so much him as anything else, was proud that Neji won, no matter what.

Then it was his turn.

Lee stared at the names on the board and felt a shiver run up his spine. His hands flexed, and he felt his arms tense in anticipation. He wanted to do this. This fight. Yet he didn't. But his heart was already begining to pound.

Lee licked his lips and hopped over the railing into the arena.

Gaara was already there.

Lee shuddered as he stared at Gaara's still form. He could feel this _malicious_ aura immenating from the red head. It was demonic and felt _excited_...

'_**Mother,...I do not think I should fight him.**_' Lee thought quietly but he could not deny the excitment rising within him.

'**No...I can sense Shukaku and he is not even close to stable right now...**'

'_**Soo, I finish this as soon as possible?**_' Lee struggled not to grin to widely.

'**That would be best.**'

Lee nodded and focused on Gaara who was still standing stationary. He controlled himself and smiled before saying, "Thank you for allowing me a moment to think."

Gaara slowly blinked, feeling slight surprise. He nodded and spoke in his normal rasp that made Lee shiver and think to himself '_Oh I will never get over that sound~_'

"Just hurry up. I wish to start." Gaara said, his arms crossed as he looked at Lee with subtle interest.

"Of course~" Lee smiled wider and ran towards the red head. He shot his leg out, then his arm, kicking and punching Gaara but each hit was blocked by the sand each time.

'**You have to get faster. The sand seems to be an automatic defense.**' Lee heard Matatabi say. He nodded subtly and mentally replied.

'_**Yes...but I do not think I can unless I remove my weights or use some of my chakra...**_' Lee bit his lip then quickly jumped over Gaara to the other side then attacked faster, hoping that he could bypass the sand without it. He saw sand coming at him from the side and grabbed his kunai, slashing at it quickly. Sand gathered into a small wave and tried to overtake him but Lee quickly rolled until he was at least ten feet away.

Lee glanced at Gaara who was just staring at him with no emotion, at least, that was what it looked like from afar. Lee wasn't to sure that Gaara felt that way on the inside. Matatabi had told him about Shukaku, and it wasn't the best story.

Lee saw more sand rush at him and he tried to jump away. His leg was caught and Lee was swung in the air, he was tossed to the wall but he twisted his body at the last moment and landed safely. He crouched and barely had a few seconds to look before sand, once again, came flying at him. He rolled away and quickly got to his feet before running back at Gaara. He threw a punch and jumped back quickly before repeating. The sand still protected Gaara from each move Lee made.

Sand came up from under him and Lee did a series of back-flips to get away again. His eyes widened as he felt himself slip but instinct made him twist his body and dash away like a cat. He turned and looked at Gaara, his body close to the ground. He suddenly laughed lightly, making Gaara pause in his attack.

"Why do you laugh?" He spoke slowly

"Oh, because you are interesting~" Lee practically purred, he slowly got to his feet. His body swayed as he felt excitement, and that was when he realized that this fight had gone on to long. He needed it to end now, before he got crazy. He couldn't afford letting _anyone_ see that.

"I will end this now though." Lee continued and suddenly pumped just enough chakra into his legs to bypass Gaara's sand and shot towards the red head. He stopped right in front of Gaara and grabbed his face with both hands, his fingers slightly digging into the red hair.

Lee ignored how Gaara's face contorted into complete surprise and instead, slammed their lips together. For a moment, Lee could hear the cries of surprise from the stands but he focused on Gaara instead. Lee pushed his tongue into Gaara's mouth with single minded determination, not even realizing the Gaara's hands had raised to rest on his hips, his fingers digging into his sides.

'**Remember, once you make him sleep, you only have a minute or two at most to wake him before Shukaku comes out.**' Matatabi said as Lee finally exhaled the sleeping toxin created in his lungs, making Gaara inhale it. It felt almost odd, using his power like this again. He hadn't for so long.

Lee let go of Gaara's face and gently lay him down as his eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep. His sharp hearing picked out the confused sounds from the people in the stands and the fearful sound coming from Gaara's team. Suddenly, Gaara's hand shot up though his eyes were closed.

'**I think we made it to strong, hurry!**' Matatabi said urgently.

Lee snapped his head up and looked at Hayato, then quickly said, "I win, correct?"

"Uh...he must be unconscious or give up." Hayato said, a little stunned, then quickly got back to his job, "He is still moving."

As soon as Lee heard Hayato say that, he mentally cursed. He didn't have enough time anymore! he quickly straddled Gaara and attached their lips together once more. He pushed Gaara's mouth open with his tongue and breathed the antidote into Gaara's mouth just as his lids snapped opened to reveal gold coin eye's. The gold faded quickly back to his normal blue-green eyes. Lee pulled away with a sigh of relief and stood up. He wrapped his arms around his slender hips as he sighed tilting his head in thought..

"Dammit..." He said with another sigh then smiled down at Gaara, "Oh well. You win."

Lee turned to Hayato and raised his hand, "I give up."

Hayato blinked then coughed and nodded, "Winner, Sabaku no Gaara!"

Gaara stared at Lee with wide eyes. He felt his heart doing strange things in his chest, things he had never felt before. It felt completely different from the pain he used to feel, and he liked it. His eyes traveled down to Lee's smiling lips and felt the urge to feel them again. Sand began shifting under him then raising as he slowly stood.

Lee hummed and shrugged to himself. He was slightly irritated, but it was just bad luck that he had to fight with Gaara. He liked Konoha, he didn't want Shukaku coming out and destroying it. Suddenly, Lee heard something hiss. He looked back at Gaara and his eyes widened as he saw that the sand was moving towards him. He stepped back and felt slight panic. He gave up! Surely Gaara was not going to kill him? Wait, that was completely possible...

"Hey! The fights over!" Naruto suddenly yelled from the stands as Temari and Kankuro shouted Gaara's name.

"You...What did you do to me?" Gaara rasped as he stood, his hand going up to clutch the fabric of his chest.

Lee frowned slightly and said, "I gave you a sleeping toxin then gave you the antidote."

"No!" Gaara growled. That wasn't what he meant! Why did he want this boys' touch again? This...Rock Lee... Gaara's gaze turned slightly insane as he focused on Lee again. He took a step towards the boy, his sand shifting and moving in sporadic motions.

"Tell me what you did!" Gaara demanded lowly.

Lee stepped back and looked around, catching sight of the Jounin getting into subtle battle positions. This was not good, not good at all. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "Later!...I will...I will tell you after these rounds. Is that acceptable?"

Gaara's glare stayed but he nodded and sand rushed around him. He disappeared then reappeared on the stands.

Lee looked back at him then jumped to his side of the stands as well. He sighed in relief then looked across the arena. His body jolted in surprise as he saw Gaara staring intently at him and Lee quickly looked away.

What was he going to do now?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warning~ Lee is pretty much going to be with everyone. He will mainly be with a few people though, but will still get some lovin from others. You know how cats are~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Italics are flashbacks and thoughts to oneself_

**Bold is Demon's talking**

_**Bold Italic is the demon holders talking back to the demons**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Ikiryou**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee made his way back up to the stands quickly, trying to calm down again. He suddenly noticed the stares he got from Team Seven and his own team mates. Lee tilted his head, saying, "What is it?"

"Lee...what did you do?" Tenten said slowly.

"Why'd you k-kiss him!?" Naruto added, his expression something that Lee couldn't place.

Lee tilted his head the other way and answered them both, though he felt odd from the stares he got from Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"I gave him a fast acting sleeping pill that I hid in my mouth as a back-up." Lee partially lied, "Then, I gave him the antidote that I had on the other side. I kissed him because that was the quickest way."

"But Lee!" Gai suddenly cut in, surprising them all, " I am proud that you showed youth, giving that boy a chance to redeem himself at the cost of your own rank up! But you should not give away your special kiss like that! Was it not your first!?"

Lee was distantly reminded of a father when Gai spoke to him like that. It made him smile. Truthfully, Gai-sensei was slightly like a father he almost forgot he used to have. He might be an adult, but he was also one of the few that he admired.

Really, the adults he admired were: Kakashi, Sarutobi, Gai, then Ibiki. In that order.

"No, it was not." Lee answered, "I gave my first kiss to someone a long time ago..."

Lee still remembered that day, when he thought that he was going to die. He had thought his 'savior' was a -stunning- demon, come to take him to hell where he belonged...but he didn't. Instead, he actually took care of him for a full week, bringing him food and taking care of him as his demonic chakra healed him.

He had kissed that man with red eyes, telling him that one day, he would properly repay the deed. That first kiss had been a dear promise because that man had been the first to ever show him kindness.

Lee leaned against the railing and looked at the board to see who would be going next. What he saw made him bristle. Dosu was fighting against Chouji. He wished that the chubby leaf-nin would kill the sound ninja.

"Hey, Lee?" Naruto said from Lee's side.

Lee hummed as he looked at the blond haired ninja.

"...Who was your first kiss?" Naruto sounded slightly hesitant under his false bravado.

Lee smiled and looked forward, remembering again. He knew exactly who the man was now, but he answered as he remembered him, "A fallen angel disguised as a demon. I thought he was going to send me to hell, but he saved me from it instead."

"Huh?" It flew over Naruto's head but he caught onto one thing at least, "He? You like guys?"

"Yes." Lee giggled then looked at Naruto and tilted his head, "Is that a problem?"

"N-no! That's okay! Doesn't matter to me!" Naruto said quickly, his face going red. He looked at Lee from the corner of his eye and watched Lee smile, feeling his heart thump. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Lee...

Lee looked down at the fight and sighed at what he saw. Chouji was stuck in the wall, his body big from his family's expansion technique. Lee knew that the leaf-nin was going to lose. He heard Shikamaru point out to Ino that Chouji was going to lose, that the expansion worked against him at this time.

Then Chouji was out, knocked unconscious by Dosu's sound machine.

The preliminary rounds were over.

Lee felt Gaara's eyes on him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee felt a little guilty as he ran away from the exam room. After telling Kakashi that he had to leave, he had just booked it out of there, not wanting to face Gaara. Really, how did the demon vessel expect him to explain what he did? Lee thought it was obvious, but Gaara confused him. Now he was to nervous to try and answer anything. So, he ran home instead.

As soon as he got inside his apartment, Lee felt himself relax. He walked to his kitchen to make himself some food and began speaking to Matatabi.

'_**Mother?**_'

'**Yes, kitten?**'

'_**I am surprised you are not saying anything about me running.**_'

'**It is because I understand. Not even I know what Shukaku's vessel wants, and well...Shukaku was not always the most stable, as I have said before, so I would rather you retreat.**'

'_**...Thank you. That is good to know.**_' Lee smiled, '_**On another note, now the contestants have a month until the finals. It will be exciting to see Naruto and Sasuke fight! I am looking forward to Neji's battle as well!**_'

'**Yes, I wonder who they will be fighting...**' Matatabi accepted the change of subject.

'_**No matter who they fight, I just know that it will be so exciting!**_' Lee grinned, putting his cooked food on a plate. He sat at his small table and ate eagerly, and when he was done, he leaned back and said,

"I think I will take a bath now."

'**Splendid idea. Let us go and relax then!**'

Lee laughed at how happy Matatabi sounded. He nodded and got up, removing his clothing as he walked. He ran the bath and then got into the warm water. He purred as his muscles felt like they were melting, warm baths always made him feel _so_ good. He washed himself quickly so he could just relax afterwards. Lee didn't know how long he stayed, laying there, when Matatabi suddenly spoke.

'**We have a visitor.**'

Lee made a little curious noise and spread his awareness, expecting Kakashi even though the man hadn't told him that he would be coming. He tensed as he felt someone else instead.

'_**It is Gaara!**_' Lee bristled, not liking that he could feel the demon vessel in his home. Kakashi was one thing, that man had his permission, Gaara did not! He suddenly calmed himself and thought to himself, '_Fine, I will play this game._'

Lee extracted himself from the tub and dried himself off and his hair. He then wrapped the towel around his waist, not really caring that the towel was low on his hips, allowing one to intimately see how his hips swayed as he walked.

He rolled his head, then his shoulders just before leaving the bathroom. He stepped into his bedroom and leaned against the door frame, staring at Gaara who had his back to him. Lee could feel strands of his hair sticking to his cheeks but made no move to brush them away. Instead, he just waited.

Gaara finally turned from staring at the bed and stared at Lee instead. His eyes immediately dropped to Lee's revealed body and he felt his blood rush hot in his veins, and his breathing became ragged.

Lee grinned without feeling it at Gaara's intense stare and said, "See something you like?"

"Yes." Gaara said, surprising Lee with how blunt he was. Gaara stepped towards Lee, voice rough as he said, "You said you would tell me. Now tell me, what did you do to me."

"I gave you sleeping gas as I kissed you. Then I gave you the antidote." Lee said, not moving from his relaxed position. He raised an eyebrow, saying, "Need I show you?"

Gaara's eyes snapped to Lee's lips and he stepped to Lee again, until he was just inches away from the boy.

"You did something else." Gaara said, "Why else would I want."

"Want what, Gaara-_kun_~" Lee said, barely tilting his head though he just stared at the red head with his lidded eyes.

"Your lips..._you_." Gaara growled.

Lee's eye's widened and he suddenly felt his cheeks begin to burn. Aside from his and Kakashi's jokes, no one had ever acted like..._this_ to him. Lee felt himself become even more flustered until something suddenly clicked in his mind.

'_Wait...why would Gaara not understand what I did?_' It was obvious, what Lee did, and because of that, Lee had another thought.

'_He is...He is just __**playing**__ with me!_' Lee grit his teeth together behind his lips, '_He is __**mocking**__ me!_'

The thought of this _boy_ being cruel enough to try and trick him in his own home made Lee bristle. What did Gaara want so bad that he had to come into his home _uninvited_ and _mock_ him?

'_Fine, let me see how far he is willing to continue this...game..._' Lee shifted and his expression changed to a mask of teasing as he purred, "Do you need another demonstration then? I could..._intoxicate_ you again~."

Lee's eyes widened a fraction as he saw Gaara's darken. He gasped as she felt sand creep up his body, touching him. The combined particles feeling strangely like rough hands.

"Without sleep." Gaara suddenly said, making Lee's eyes snap back to the demon holder.

Lee's eyes widened and a strangled whimper escaped him as he felt the sand touch his intimate area's. He felt his blood rush to his cheeks and knew they were now a dark red color. He bit his lips and stared at Gaara as the man stepped closer to him.

"You will intoxicate me again, without putting me to sleep." Gaara slightly repeated, his voice sounding like a demand to Lee's ears.

Lee's breath became short as he felt a stirring in his stomach. His cheeks burned hotter as he -just barely- recognized the feeling. He was becoming aroused by this, how Gaara had him 'trapped'. Though he knew that he could break out -even if it would take him a while-, something about this situation made him feel hot inside. To the point that he had to remind himself that Gaara wasn't being serious.

"You are taking this pretty far, for such a trick." Lee said, viciously holding back his bitterness about it.

"Trick?" Gaara said, voice monotone as he took the final steps to be only inches away from Lee's almost nude body.

"Is that not what this is?" Lee bared his teeth in a grin, "A trick, a...game? Not that I know why you would choose to play this game with me."

"I don't play games or tricks." Gaara said, staring straight into Lee's eyes. He reached and touched one of the spots on Lee's body where his sand didn't touch. He slowly ran his hand up, the sand shifting away so he could touch bare skin. He felt Lee tremble under his palm and immediately glared.

"Are you scared?" He asked, his tone dark.

Lee bit his lip hard, trying not to move. He wanted to though, he wanted to press against Gaara's hand and feel it against more of his skin. He blushed again at Gaara's question, knowing it was because he couldn't stop a shiver from racking his body.

"No." Lee said, his voice embarrassingly breathless. Oh why was his body doing this to him!? He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, at least...until Gaara called him a liar.

Lee's breath stopped in his chest and suddenly, the emotions churning in his body turned to anger. If there was one thing that he hated, it was being called a liar. His eyes narrowed into a furious glare and he put all his strength into freeing at least one arm from the sand. It broke surprisingly quickly and faster than the sand could stop, he put his hand on Gaara's face, his fingers pressing into those red locks.

"It would do you well..." Lee began, his voice deceptively calm as he leaned towards Gaara's face, "to **never** call me a liar."

A grin suddenly stretched Gaara's lips, crazed and seemingly excited. Then, Lee felt a hand make it's home in his hair. He quickly put his hand on Gaara's shoulder instead, and looked into Gaara's insane looking eyes. For a moment, he felt sympathy for Shukaku's vessel, and his fingers began absentmindedly stroking the revealed skin of Gaara's neck.

Gaara's eyes began to burn at his action and Lee could feel the hand in his hair tighten its grip, slightly pulling him closer.

"If I kiss you, will you leave my room?" Lee asked, voice calm and reflexively teasing as he felt the urge to end this quickly, "I do have things to do tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Then I shall endeavor to make it fantastic." Lee purred, leaning forward until he was practically breathing Gaara's air. He paused, their lips almost touching, and halfway expected Gaara to pull away and laugh at him.

That didn't happen.

Instead, the hand in his hair tightened once again and Lee was yanked up. Their lips collided together and -maybe by instinct or something more...demonic in nature- Gaara turned his head just so their lips would fit perfectly together. Lee made a surprised -and not at all disagreeing- noise in the back of his throat and licked Gaara's lips.

Like Gaara had remembered what Lee had done in the arena, he opened his mouth, but instead of accepting Lee's tongue into his mouth, he pushed his own into Lee's.

Lee squeaked in surprised then -embarrassingly- moaned at the feeling. He reflexively tightened his grip on Gaara's shoulder as he felt his legs tremble. His eyebrows furrowed as he knew he shouldn't be feeling this way -like Gaara was the one giving him a drug-. Lee shifted the best he could and kissed Gaara back fiercely. He pushed his own tongue against Gaara's and suddenly _felt_ Gaara growl before he could hear it.

The sand moved on his body and next thing Lee knew was that he was being pushed against his wall, Gaara's body pressing hard against him. Lee moaned again and blushed at the fact that he was -he wasn't trying to, the sounds just kept...escaping him-.

What was happening was beginning to scare him. Lee might know about doing these types of things, but he never actually experienced anything like this! He once felt a flutter in his stomach when he kissed his 'fallen angel' then again when Kakashi had hugged him...held him. Now, he felt the strange hotness pooling in his stomach -the arousal he only really knew of thanks to books and Matatabi's talks of mating.-.

Lee ripped his head away, needing to breathe, to think. His breath caught in his throat as he suddenly felt Gaara's lips on his neck, licking his bare skin.

"E-Enough!" Lee gasped, "Y-you are taking too much from me!" He shivered hard as Gaara _slowly_ licked a long line up his neck before pulling away.

Lee leaned harder against the wall, trying to ignore the way he could still feel Gaara's sand shifting on his body. His cheeks were flushed -he knew it, and it was embarrassing- and he was short of breath. Still, he turned his head back to look at Gaara and struggled not to let his cheeks grow hotter as Gaara was _staring_ and him -Gaara looked somehow _hungry_ and confused at the same time-.

"I said a kiss, nothing more. Now you must hold up your end of the deal." Lee said

Gaara stared at Lee for a while longer and the leaf-nin. Lee could not read the demon holder and could not even guess at what Gaara was thinking. After a few long minutes, the sand finally shifted off him and the red head disappeared in a swirl of it, leaving him alone.

Lee just breathed for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down completely. His legs were trembling and he slowly slid down the wall. He raised his hand, touching his finger tips to his tingling lips, then, took a deep breath.

'_How would Kakashi kiss?_' the thought came out of no where and his pale cheeks flamed. His eyes widened at his own thoughts and he blushed darkly, pressing his hand to his lips harder.

'**Kitten...?**' Matatabi's voice made Lee jump and he quickly turned his attention onto the female demon.

'_**Y-yes mother?**_'

'**Are you...okay?**' Matatabi's voice was hesitant and slightly guilty sounding.

Lee sighed and nodded, saying '_**Yes I am...fine. I am fine.**_' at the same time.

Lee put his hand on the wall and used that to help himself up. Though his legs still felt a bit like jelly, he made his way to his bed. It was then that he consciously recognized that part's of his body felt warmer than it should. He touched his chest and felt warm flesh as if it had been scraped.

It must have been because of the sand.

Lee sighed again and raised his arms, crossing them over his closed eyes. He slowly shifted on his bed, bringing one leg up and bending it at the knee. He tried concentrating on feeling the night air on his warm skin.

"What just happened...?" Lee whispered to himself, only to get a reply.

"That's what I would like to know." Kakashi's voice broke into Lee's thoughts and the boy stifled a gasp of surprise.

Lee yanked his arms away from his eyes and looked at Kakashi in shock. He quickly looked away, heat returning to his face as he suddenly remembered his earlier thought.

"Kakashi...when did you get here?" Lee questioned, his heart beating fast.

"Just now, but I can see the signs. Do you have a new-" Kakashi stopped abruptly, realizing how he sounded. He bit the inside of his cheek, inwardly scolding himself for sounding so...jealous.

"Forgive me. It's none of my concern." Kakashi suddenly said, reminding Lee of a ninja on duty rather than the man he knew.

"Hah..." Lee smiled a little self-deprecatingly then said, "Not even I know what happened." Lee began to explain, not knowing why but feeling like he needed to, "At first, I thought he was playing a joke on me...I was very wrong..."

Lee touched his lips again, looking away. He took in a deep breath then turned on his bed, facing Kakashi completely. His now dry hair falling over his shoulders in waves. A question bubbled in his chest and it came out his lips before he could even think about what he was asking.

"Is kissing...always like that?"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi's voice sounded strangely strained but Lee continued anyway.

"Consuming, wet, hot,...scary." Lee didn't notice how Kakashi tensed further and further with each word, at least, until the last one.

"Scary?" Kakashi said, and suddenly, he was kneeling in front of Lee, placing his large hand on Lee's knee, "Lee, are you alright? What happened?"

Lee blushed at the warm weight on his leg and telling Kakashi, "I...was in the bath, then I felt someones presence. At first, I thought it was you, but quickly realized that it wasn't... I was angry that someone other than you come into my home without my permission, so I got out of the bath to confront them."

Lee went silent for a moment then continued, "He wanted to know what I did to him, so I told him. He said I did something else...saying 'Why else would I want.'...I asked what he wanted and he said...me."

Lee paused again, his hand going to cover Kakashi's own without thinking. He suddenly said, "Kakashi...I-" He stopped then shook his head before saying "...it was like our jokes, but he _meant _it. I thought he was mocking me, so I...decided to play along, see how far he would go for this joke."

"_Lee_, why would you..." Kakashi began, trying to figure out why Lee wouldn't take the 'guy' seriously. He felt angry, not at Lee, but at the guy that had been here. He had an feeling that he knew exactly who it had been, but he was trying to be patient and listen to Lee -though he really wanted to go after the boy who did this.-

"Kakashi...please. I know the only reason why people would ever want me is because of what I hold inside me. I am a tool and I have recognized and accepted that fact. I am just glad that I am being used for Konoha now."

It was quiet for a moment, then Lee was suddenly yanked forward. The boy gasped as arms wrapped tightly around him, forcing him off the bed and onto Kakashi's knee. Lee blushed hotly at the feeling and his heart pounded. It felt like butterflies were in his stomach,...and he liked it, then, he heard Kakashi speak.

"Lee that's...it's not true." Kakashi said, feeling and sounding awkward but wanting to comfort Lee, "Ninja's are tools, yes, but that is not all you are. That was never our intention. You are a part of Konoha, and that means you are important. With or without the demon. Never doubt that."

Lee blushed harder and bit his lip at the same time. His heart felt strangely tight yet light in his chest. He felt his eyes burn and was horrified at the feeling. He quickly buried his face into Kakashi's chest and his arms shook as he wrapped them around Kakashi's shoulders.

"K-Kakashi? W-will you..." Lee began but then paused, biting his lip hard. Suddenly, he felt ashamed for what he wanted to ask and just kept quiet.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." Lee stuttered but paused again when Kakashi whispered his name. Lee blushed again, feeling stupid but asked anyway, "Will you...k-keep me company...tonight?"

It was silent for a few moments, making Lee feel like a complete idiot, like a child. Then, he was lifted and put onto the bed. He looked at Kakashi and his eyes widened as he saw Kakashi removing his green Jounin jacket and weapons pouch. Kakashi noticed Lee's stare and didn't look at him as he said,

"Might as well be comfortable if I'm staying."

Lee blinked then slowly began to smile. His lips stretched into a brilliant smile and he nodded, getting up. "I will put on some pajamas then." He said.

Lee moved to his closet quickly and pulled out a t-shirt three sizes to big and put it on. It hung on him like a short dress. Then he put on some tight underwear, so he wouldn't be completely nude under the dress-like shirt. When he was done, he turned to see Kakashi making himself comfortable on one half of his bed, leaning back with his arms crossed under his head. He only wore his dark blue turtle neck -not really a turtle neck as the neck continued to form his mask- and dark blue pants.

Lee felt a shy smile cross his lips and he crawled into bed. He curled on his side and closed his eyes, subtly breathing Kakashi's scent. It calmed him down completely and left a giddy feeling in his chest instead.

'**It will be cold tonight Kitten. You should get closer to him as I do not think he will be getting under the covers.**' Matatabi whispered in Lee's mind, making the butterflies return to him stomach.

Lee slightly opened his eyes and glanced at Kakashi, who had his own eyes closed. He bit his lip and scooted closer until he was pressing his forehead against Kakashi's side. He felt shy, wanting to be even closer to Kakashi, but didn't have the courage to do it. But as the heaviness of slumber dragged him further down -Kakashi's presence making him feel safe-, he moved closer to the Jounin. Lee reached out and clung to Kakashi's shirt, resting his head on Kakashi's chest instead of just pressing against it. His legs moved as well but since Kakashi was on top of the covers, he couldn't cling any further.

Minutes later, as Lee was almost falling off the ledge of sleep, he felt a strong, warm arm come around him. He was pulled to an equally warm body and Lee began purring as he finally surrendered to sleep.

When he woke, Lee was alone again, but the area where Kakashi laid was still warm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Review please!**


End file.
